


System Threat

by Nobody_Nerd (Shards_Of_Bloom)



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Sex, Hate Sex, Innocence, Lemon, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Obsession, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shamless, Smut, power, power trip, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shards_Of_Bloom/pseuds/Nobody_Nerd
Summary: Aloy remembers it all, she remembers fighting her way out of Helis trap, Sylens riding in on a strider with the accompaniment of other tamed machines to assist in escaping.She escaped, she got the better end of the deal that many would have not had the chance at.She continued her life, deciding then and there that she would kill Helis and purge the world of HADES, her bloodlust for the Eclipse and their leader at a high she had never felt before.But then how did she get into this mess if she was being nothing but careful? How did Helis manage to successfully capture her yet again.But this time, will his motives be to kill her due to his failed attempt? Or will he become privy to more inspired methods than to simple take her life ?WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!!!!!INSPIRED BY SILENCENORTH Helis fic. Check it out (Red Sands)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING.  
> THIS WILL BE GRAPHIC  
> Reviews will be appreciated since I'm a first time fanfic writer. 
> 
> Be gentle :)
> 
> Xoxo

She swore lightly once she came to. Her eyes stung, her flesh burned and her bones felt like clay. She tried to move then, her instincts alive and awake just as she were. She needed to evaluate the situation, find out where she was and kill the bastard that did this to her. 

But she couldn't help thinking of what and how this had come to pass.

She was on her way to Mothers embrace, word of the Nora attack from the Ecplise had reached her from Their leaders mouth; she was swift to make way. She remembers wandering near the Sacred Land with purpose, her eyes keen and hearing trained on any sound that would present itself. She was readying an arrow at a corrupter standing guard at the gate entrance when it all just faded out. She doesn't even remember pain or any attack. Her memory just fails her. 

It frustrates her to no end how weak she appears at this moment. Her, with the Blood of a great ancient flowing through her veins was taken down and captured without even an assault occurring. 

She growls lowly after that thought, her ears ringing from clambering up the dusty wall. Her hands sliding as she attempted at any type of grip. Once she was half standing and half leaning against the wall she cracked her eyes to take in her location. 

She expected bright light to perhaps invade her vision, maybe even pitch darkness. But never this. 

In front of her was a room. A dimly lit and sparsely decorated room, but still a room. There was a large bed placed in the center of the room with a side table placed near the right hand wall, a candle burning atop it, to the left was a desk with papers piled neatly in stacks upon the worn wood with a window just above. There was also a door next to said desk. Hard and heavy wood weighing it down so that large thick metal could secure it in place. 

She could see that it was night out, the stars twinkling in the sky. The door looked promising but she figured it would be locked and without weapons or even armour she was reluctant to venture out of the room where here relative safety had been achieved. But despite that she wasn't sure who would be coming in that door and if she wanted to chance fighting them in this inclosed area without much to help her. 

She decided her energy had returned enough to ward off the fog laying over her mind enough for her to attempt towards the door. But as she took a step the clanging of metal was heard and a ever present weight across her hands had somehow materialized. How had she not even registered the metal cuffs attached to her hands?

She gazed at them questioning her sanity. 

Shit 

The metal cuffs were attached securely to the wall she was leaning against, she found out after a couple tugs. 

Well that's just great. She was stuck here, missing her armour and without a weapon. She gazed over herself and decided that whoever it was had only stripped her of her armour pieces , but left behind her base clothing which only complied of her tight leather pants and tank. 

Just then the door creaked and heaved away from the frame,pushed by a light skinned hand. But when she saw the shadows looming over his face once he entered She almost chocked at the sight. 

Helis. 

No, how? Why? Ok she knew why. He wanted to kill her and failed the last time, now he wanted to finish the job. But how had he, this large bulky man snuck up on her and render her useless? Or did he send someone in his place to capture her? She couldn't think of anyone skilled enough to take advantage of her skills. 

"Don't be so shocked, Nora. You knew we would meet again"

She grunted at him, her voice feeling unreliable. 

"Perhaps you had thought we wouldn't meet this soon? But the Sun has always preferred me over others. "

He was just as delusional as he was during their prior meeting. If one could ever call it that. It seemed his crazy knew very few boundaries. 

"Not talking? Your not at all curious as to how I came to have you in my possession? Or why?" He smirked behind his words, his eyes glinting with something dangerous. 

"Tell me then" she croaked out, her throat dry and scratchy. 

He tilted his head to the side, his braided ends coming into view. And she noticed he wasn't in "killing attire" but instead dressed similarly to when they last encountered. 

He stepped closer to her, his large thighs bunching with muscles as he moved near and she couldn't help that her eyes were drawn to the raw power of the man. He moved like a behemoth, his weight and height not much of a hindrance except perhaps noise. 

"I was chosen, little Nora, much like you." 

Her eyebrows quirk at his words then, what was he saying?

"It has come to light that you hold the Suns gift within you. Once the war is won, the new world would need a Suns blessed to lead them."

So he wanted her to not only allow HADES to kill of all life on the planet but then somehow exist there after and rule. Rule what exactly? Nothing?

Did he even realize the extend HADES would take this war to? Did he even know that there would be nothing left, nothing at all. And without GAIA it would remain that way?

"The Sun will purge all those in the shadows, and once this is done those left and the new will need to be taught of the appropriate ways in which to live beneath the sun" 

She glared at him with all the hatred she could muster beneath her still half dazed stupor. His breath washing over her forehead, he was so close she could feel the heat that still existed within it. She attempted to curl away then, but the wall posed a barrier. She wasn't comfortable being this close to someone without having to kill them or having them attempt at her life in turn. He noticed this and moved even closer, pressing his bulk against her chest as he stared her down, satisfaction swimming into his features. 

"I will never serve your purpose" she hissed out at him. 

He didn't look at all surprised at her admittance. His eyes not even shifting from hers at all.

"I know this, that is why we will create someone more powerful, more connected to the Sun than you and I, little Nora. " 

"We?"

His plump lips turn up at the side then. 

"Yes, you will carry the new Suns blessed into the world." 

Shock rocketed through her mind. He wanted to impregnate her? She was barely an adult! Nevermind having never experienced anything sexual before! She recoiled at the thought that he would be her first. 

"Never" she spat spat at him. 

He moved swiftly then, his hand wrapping around her neck pulling her towards his face. He didn't squeeze to hurt her but to merely ingrain the presence of his hand at her throat into her conscious mind. His eyes darkened as he took her defiance in When she squirmed. She glared at him and attempted at kicking at him but once she moved her leg to connect he gripped at her thigh and pushed if off to the side as his pelvis shoved himself between her legs. She floundered then, losing her balance. But just as her other leg gave way he pressed into her and kicked her that leg up with his thigh to encircle his large waist. Her eyes bulged at the position, her mind swimming at how hard he felt against her. And at this opportune moment she felt every line of him, every twitch of muscle as they bunch to hold not only his weight but hers aswell. Her conscious mind fired back at what her subconscious was telling her about him;disgust burning at the edges as well as self-hatred. She snapped her teeth at him then,determined to not surrender; growling through her teeth. The hand around her throat began to squeeze. She attempted again to kick him now that her vision was fading: her long legs half wrapping around him to heel him in the back and half split to either side due to his size between them. She felt his fingers clench then and at a last ditch effort she tried to smack her metal cuffs into his neck, but he ducked down towards her face and she inadvertently roped her chained hands around his thick neck just as all her breath had left her. 

"The Sun has already chosen. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more heated. Aloy is having a hard time. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment ! Much appreciated

Aloy woke with a start. Her mind reeling. But instead of the hard floor she was situated on the bed within the same room she was previously held in. She pushed herself up on the bed. The mattress sinking under her hands, the bed was overly soft. The type of soft she would expect Avad to have within his chambers. 

Sitting on the bed in utter darkness she yanked her hands forward and the familiar tug of the metal cuffs pulled at the flesh on her wrists. She sighed then. Wondering how many locations he had to chain her to. But this one did worry her the most, aswell as the position she was in earlier with him. 

Her face flamed a lot the thought, she was a killer; a trained murder. But she fought for good. 

However she had never experienced a man between her legs;clothed or not. And the mere thought of what had occurred made her heart rate pick up and her face redden, it was a subconscious process. But she felt guilt about it none the less. She hated Helis, and he utterly disgusted her. He was brain washed, gullible and an innocence killer. 

She hated him for what he had done to Rost. She hated him with all the fibers in her being but yet her body still reacted to the thought. She thought it wasbecause it was such a shock. Something she had never experienced and she knew how thrilling new experiences were. 

She shook her head free of all the thoughts currently messing with her mind. Helis had obviously deposited her on the bed and left. The room felt cold and she couldn't detect anyone nearby. Regardless of anyone being nearby she wouldn't be able to get to them to kill them anyway. She was chained to the wall on a bed;useless. 

She sat there for what seemed like forever,until finally she dozed off at some point. She couldn't help it, she had never touched let alone slept in a bed as soft as this one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
She saw him standing there, his large back to her. She would recognize him anywhere. 

Rost. 

She ran to him then, but as she ran the further he went. She promised she would always look for him;she would find him. She would never give up. 

"Rost!" 

"Rost wait!" 

But his figure kept moving Away from her until he was a speck in the distance. 

She stopped then. Stopped running, tears streaming down her face as she looked for him. Her heart threatening to shatter. 

She felt a presence then , behind her. She froze, wanting to turn but couldn't. 

Pale hands wrapped around her waist then, gripping at her belly harshly. She wanted to pry them off and shove her spear deep in the mans gut. But she couldn't move, her body frozen as her mind screamed in rebellion. 

The one hand remains as the other moved lower, until she could feel his fingers pressing against the top of her vagina. She peered down and saw her belly grow,swelling as the hand that was moving over her mound disappeared behind it due to sheer size of her. 

No, not this. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No!" Her voice pierced the heavy air as she sprang from the bed upright. Her breath heaving as if she had been held under water by a snapmaw. 

Then she felt it, felt someone nearby. She shifted her gaze and noticed him. 

Helis was standing next the side of bed, his one hand gripping his half drawn up shirt as the other reached to the hem behind his neck in an act of removal. His eyes were trained on her, eyebrows drawn down. 

"If I had known just the sight of my bare flesh would have you screaming perhaps I would have done it sooner" 

She stared at him; shocked aswell as deterred by his sudden humor. Was he actually trying to tease her? As if they were love struck lovers? 

He scoffed then, noticing her demeanor towards his sarcasm. He continued to remove his shirt then, all previous armor gone. 

She watched him then, unable to help but peer at the very first man-chest she had ever seen. She had not even seen Rost unclothed, his dignity to high to even attempt at bare-footed around her. 

She watched as the scene almost slowed in front of her. His muscles bunched as his biceps worked to lift his arms over his head, the now very apparent ab muscles clenched as he stretched. His large rounded chest muscles vibrated with movement and she had never thought a man could or would look like he did. Yes, she had partly seen the chest of both Avad and Nil. But where Avad was built with very little mass and Nil built for stealth and swift deaths, Helis was built for pure power. He was large where other would be lean , he was wide where others would be slim and he was covered in veins and striations as if his own muscles were straining to puncher the flesh covering it. 

"Do the Nora always stare so shamelessly or is it only the outcasts that partake in such a thing?" 

His voice broke her shameful trace. She felt her face heat again, embarrassed at how blatantly she had watched him. For someone who hates this man she was not very good at displaying such an emotion towards him. 

She scoffed then. Drawing her eyes away from him and the candle light in order to hide the redness spread across her cheeks. She didn't care much for the "outcast" remark, she had endured enough jabs throughout her life to recognize how weak his was. 

"Don't turn away now, little Nora. Feel free to enjoy the Suns perfection in human form. "

She bristled at his comment, annoyed at how he brushed off her stare and justified it by his crazy ramblings. 

He continued about the room then, seating himself at the desk; running a writing instrument across the papers easily and effortlessly. 

She kind of hated him for being so comfortable, already seeing her of no threat or time. Hated how after only a couple hours he was at ease in her presence as if she wasnt as rabid as a sawtooth. 

She wanted to watch him then, as if waiting for him to force himself on her and she half expected it. Expected him to yank her from the bed to rip off her pants; then he would shove her down on the mattress ,face pushed into the plush while he frees himself from his pants. He wouldn't even say much and if he did it would either be to praise the Sun or insult her Nora heritage and ways;regardless of her not even knowing them let alone partaking in them. He would shove his penis into her, tearing at her insides as he shoved his way to the hilt. It would hurt;she would have to bite her lip to stop from crying out. 

"Stop" she blinked then. He was watching her, his strange eyes glowing in the dim light. 

"What?" 

"Stop thinking what your thinking" she cringed then, she knew he couldn't read minds but it felt like he could. She looked away from him then, her eyes downcast. She had always felt powerful and the last time she hadn't was when she had Watched Rost die. But here? With this mad man? She felt vulnerable, not powerless; she was never powerless and would never be. 

Just thinking of her adoptive father sparked anger in her and she glared over to Helis. He was back to facing the desk. She wanted to ask then. Ask when it would be done and over with. She felt anger by not knowing what was to come. 

"When will you Do it,Eclipse Savage" he stopped writing as the last part escaped her lips and she cringed at the thought of rape. Her jab taking his attention from the papers. He turned to her, his eyes on fire like a canister of blaze. She returned it, her gaze undaunted. He stood then,twisting his large bulk towards her and advanced. 

"Get aw-" she had began but he advanced too quickly. He wrapped his hand across her mouth,crushing her lips into her teeth as he pushed her head into the mattress. Her heart hammered, her mind stating that she shouldn't have pushed because now she has brought on the quickening of the inevitable. She breathed through her nose as best she could when he looked over her. He then shoved her face into the mattress hard. She then slammed her head into his,knocking herself dizzy but he still remained. She lashed out, her hands shoving into his stomach as she lengthened her knees that were folded into her chest.  
She didn't get much leverage due to his weight, but she managed to push him away just enough to repeatedly shoved her metal cuffed hands into his stomach; intent on causing any harm. He grunted and gripped her chained hands to prop them over her head. Then he pushed his mass down on her, her knees cracking from the pressure.  
She tried to push back but her muscles ached and spasms racked down her entire leg. She glared into his eyes, his head so close to hers she couldn't swing hers back to head butt him again.  
His other hand gripped her thigh and tore her legs apart. She grunted from the muscles fighting a losing battle. He performed a similar move to the one he used against her when she was propped to the wall and she hated that she didn't know how to counter it with just the one leg. 

"Is this what you want?" He stared at her, eyes dark. 

She glared at him. 

Then he did something she wasn't familiar with. He rotated his pelvis against hers, and without his armor she felt him beneath the thin cloth covering her mound. She thought she had felt him before but what she had felt was his plates of armor. What she felt now wasn't hard, it was firm flesh that felt solid rubbing against her mound. 

Her eyes bulged and a whimper escaped her lips. Her face flushed unsure of what was happening. Wasn't a man just supposed to shove it inside her and then a baby is made? Rost never explained any of this to her and what she knew was from what she over heard from tribeswoman when she would spy on them during her youth. And with no one to talk to during the years she didn't know much of what went on between a man and a woman behind closed doors. Even now she hasn't breached the subject with anyone, lacking the courage aswell as not having anyone close enough to her to explain. 

He growled at her then, his eyes watching her intently. 

"Feel that?" His voice was low and husky as he shoved his pelvis forward against hers. The feeling of something thick sliding up her slit caused a small scream to erupt from her mouth. He just smirked then, repeating the action. She had stopped fighting some time ago , her mind foggy from how new this felt and how strangely her body reacted to it. But she was disgusted with herself, hated that she couldn't control it, didn't understand it. Why was this monster being allowed to do this to her? Why was she allowing it? 

Helis moved his hand to grip at her ass then, sinking his fingers into her supple yet firm flesh, bringing her pelvis higher into his. He grunted at the new contact as he peered down to look between them. He could easily fuck her, he had no qualms with her looks, even her personality wasn't a turn off. She was naturally beautiful; her hair like fire was never seen before , her prowess during a battle was inspiring and sent his blood pumping, her demeanor towards him and everything sent fire through his veins. He wanted to own her ever since he had laid eyes on her. And when he watched her fight the behemoth he had wanted to stop the fight just to shove her onto one of the pillars and fuck her infront of the whole crowd. As he watched her face redden for the very first time; when he had rubbed his cock against her, he couldn't help but enjoy her reaction. He couldn't believe his good fortune. She had more secrets than he could imagine. A battle hardened woman with a crowd of supporters tailing after her, men in the wings waiting for a chance at her and here she was ; trying and failing at containing her whimpers due to his cock. Not only that, but she was untainted and he relished at that discovery. He wouldn't care if she wasn't but her being a virgin made all of this sweeter. 

Her eyes were glazing then, her mind reeling. She felt his breath across her face, felt him hardened to a point against her crotch as he played with her nerve endings, his hand massaging the flesh of her ass and his body vibrating with power above her. She felt something bubbling in her, twisting her head away from his to avert her gaze she concentrated on anything but that feeling. She didn't know what it was but she didn't think it was good to feel this way with Helis. 

She heard him chuckle then, a deep and rich sound emitting from his broad chest. It traveled through her flesh and she hated him for it. 

"Do you like it, little Nora?" He punctuated his nickname for her with a rough roll of his hips and she keened unwillingly. 

But then the bastard tore the moment to shreds, the feeling once bubbling in her abdomen halted at his next words. 

"To bad your daddy couldn't marry you off before I get to take your virginity" her mind froze for a second, all the heartbreak came to her at a rush and she remembered who was rubbing against her. She thrashed then, her body contorted as she rolled away from him, catching him by surprise. When she got her legs free she kicked at his side hard, throwing her heel into his ribs and down on his back where his kidneys were situated. He yelled out once her kicks landed. Her blood set alight at hearing him in pain and brought down her legs again. But this time he gripped her legs and tipped her off the side of the bed.  
She yelped and landed awkwardly due to the chains, her arms twisted. 

She saw his shadow move then as he came to stand above her and on her, crushing her thighs with his weight. 

"Next time you provoke me I will fuck you until you bleed in Eclipse's name and wish your father was alive to save you." 

He walked back to the desk then, her legs throbbing. She would never do it willingly, it was a lapse in judgment. She must be dehydrated or delirious. 

 

She would kill him before any of that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment!
> 
> SPOILER NOTE: 
> 
> Helis strength is based off end game fight between the two. 
> 
> AND 
> 
> Aloy isn't fighting back as hard and fierce as we know she could due to Something That happens before she woke.


	3. Chapter 3/1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE.  
> WARNING: getting more explicit.

The rest of the night was relatively quite. Aloy had resumed her previous spot on the soft bed. She felt undeterred over the little spat her and Helis had prior. She didn't need to be invited to comfort when it was clearly presented to her, and although it burnt her pride to accept anything from the bastard she wanted to be in top condition for when she would paint the walls with his blood. That meant resting well. However she was verging on ravaged and her throats was itching from the thirst. 

She peered over towards the door. Helis had left about an hour ago. The sun was now visible over the horizon, the rays heating up the previously cool room. She wasn't a large fan of the heat since she grew up in the icy mountains of the Sacred Lands, but she endured purely due to her life's mission. Now she could feel her skin prickle at the thought of the coming warm, as if her body knew she didn't have to endure this right now. She didn't have anything better to do or anything else to concentrate on. And she really didn't want to think about what Helis had did to her just a couple hours prior. Actually what he had basically done since her consciousness in this hell. 

She wanted to hunt a sawtooth or snapmaw just to get her mind away from her situation. She was stuck here while Helis and the Eclipse where at there ensuring HADES plan of mass extinction was to come to pass. Guilt washed over her, she was the only one who would go against HADES, she was the only one who could and here she sat chained to a wall sitting on a bed. 

She was about to mentally complain some more but someone was pushing the door open. In came a small woman, about a head shorter than her. She had shoulder-length brown hair. Her skin was tanned a golden colour and her face was petite. She didn't say anything as she walked over to Aloy. The woman was carrying a tray, and Aloys stomach came to life ten-fold. However she places the tray on the far end of the bed, just out of reach of Aloys limbs. 

"Why?" Aloy voiced her distaste once she noted that the woman was not going to move the tray closer. 

The woman stumbled lightly, her light brown eyes bulging at Aloy as if she hadn't expected to be spoken to. 

"Why did you put it there?" Aloy pressed. 

The woman then looked at the tray with dried meats,dried fruits,fried eggs and water to the starving red-headed Nora. 

"I-I was instructed" she mumbled out. Her accent held that clear of the Carja region. 

"By who?" Aloy wasn't even going to bother with formalities or kindness. Her stomach was eating its self and she couldn't be bothered with this meek woman who stood in her way of nourishment. She would apologize later; maybe. 

"The Leader" 

Helis. That bastard. He wanted her to starve while looking at food but a few feet away! She hated him even more now. Her hunger fueling her temper. Aloy held her tongue, she badly wanted to cuss the woman out for following orders blindly that would lead to her death. But she didn't, if this woman was going to regularly bring her food she may be able to befriend her and used her to get the hell out of this place and find her armor. 

Aloy nodded then. Her eyes downcast , she tried hard to look pathetic and downtrodden. The woman,looking guilty, shuffled out of the room quickly. Aloy sneered once she wa spit of sight.  
She then looked to the food; her body pleading. She didn't even attempt at reaching to food after two tries. Knowing the flesh at her wrists would tear and it just wasn't worth it. She would survive a couple days without food if necessary but she was sure Helis would return to watch her suffer or at least see the results of his little torture game. 

She waited relatively patiently; as patiently as she could muster, for Helis. She spent the hours moving around as much as she could with the limited space she was allowed to. She would move her legs around, wiggle her abdomen, perform basic exercises. 

She was currently hung from the bed, her head near the floor and her legs clutching the bed as she performed sit ups. The sweat clung to her forehead, her chest, her belly and her thighs. She was going strong at an easy one hundred reps.

"At least your not lazy, little Nora" Aloy almost lost her balance at the intrusion of his voice amidst the quite room. 

She didn't reply to him, didn't even look for him as she continued. 

"Ignoring me? Are you still upset about the daddy joke?" He jeered her, but she clenched her jaw and willed away her natural reaction: tear his head off. 

She saw him move towards her then, holding the tray. He came to stand over her and peered down at her sweaty display. He couldn't say it wasn't attractive, her shirt had submitted to gravity and was clinging just below her breasts. He enjoy the sight of seeing her muscles move beneath her sweaty flesh. She really was a sight. She was lethal, and he enjoyed danger. 

"Come,eat" 

She glared at him then. Hating how he commanded her as if she was his. She decided to ignore him despite how hungry she was getting. The last time she ate was before her journey towards the Sacred Lands;she hadn't stopped on her way there from Meridian, knowing slaughter was occurring. That was a solid three days away now, if she guessed she was out for a day or so before she woke here. The hunger was insistent however, and she knew that she would need to eat to be able to fight him off. Despite her currently lack of fighting him off recently. 

She moved upright on last time the twisted towards him; her hand outstretched. Just as he was going to pass the tray to her he pulled back and moved away. 

"This isn't free. Just like the rest of the Eclipse, you need to earn it, little Nora" 

What? Bastard! 

She grumbled then, "what am I supposed to do?" Playing along for the time being. 

"Why don't you offer a service ? What can you do for me little Nora " he peered at her from above his nose. 

"Who or what do you want me to kill?" 

He chuckled then, as if the notion was utterly ridiculous. 

"I wont be letting you out of this compound any time soon. Regardless of your skills as a huntress" 

"Well what else is there?"

A smirk plastered across his face, and her stomach did a flip. He looked evil, pure evil in that moment. His skin shone under the dying sunlight. And She couldn't help but wonder how he maintains his skin tone being in the sun all day. Or maybe he wasn't in the sun all day, if at all. 

"How about, you please me and I will feed you" 

She recoiled at that. Please him? What did that mean? And feed me? What like he would feed her like a child? She felt offended. 

"I can feed myself" 

"I wouldn't want you to consume all the food once those hands get within reach. I will feed you" he glared at her hotly. She wanted to argue, but before she could open her mouth he took a piece of fruit and bit through it; making her stomach complain once again. 

"Fine." He grinned victoriously as he chewed the fruit her stomach yearned for. 

"What will you do to please me then, little Nora?" He watched her carefully then, wanting to see what her innocent mind came up with before he would ruin the possibility of her achieving the goal without something scathing occurring. 

Her eyes moved around then, her face relaxing as she thought of something. He watched her intently, somewhat enchanted but the semi childish look she currently adorned. 

"What about a massage?" She piped up, eyes glowing at the brilliant idea. A massage had always relaxed her muscles and when she had first gotten one in meridian, she had loved the art. 

He grinned at, actually it wasn't a bad idea. 

"Very well" he placed the try down, and proceeded to remove his armor. One plate at a time Aloy watched Helis remove his protective skin. She watched carefully, observing each finely crafted piece taken off. She had always loved armor, but being an outcast meant she couldn't trade to acquire any of the nicer pieces. 

Once he was down to his under garments he turned to her, he took in how she sat on her knees; eyes bright, skin clear and hair mused. She was a sight. And he would love to have her full lips around his cock by the end of the night, but he would go slowly just to peek her curiosity. He knew she was overly curious, having a focus and ruining some of his plans was clear indication of that trait. 

He stripped his shirt off easily, throwing the material on the bed, the proceeded to grip the hem of his pants. Just as his fingers slipped pas the material Aloy spluttered to life with realization. 

"Wait!" He looked into her eyes in question. 

"Do you have something under that?" She asked, averting her eyes. He laughed then. Not a chuckle, but a full blown laugh. His eyes semi closed and he threw his head back slightly. It was rich and inviting. She fought the urge to crack a smile, she had never heard such an infectious laugh before. And she couldn't help but wonder what he would be like if her weren't plagued by insanity. 

As his hysterics were coming to an end he looped his thumbs under his pants lining and slid them down his legs. Aloy watched tentatively as soon as the movement began and almost rolled off of the bed when she saw he was wearing nothing underneath his pants besides a thin pair of boxers. She could see the outline of him under the material and swallowed harshly. Averting her gaze Helis strode towards the bed. 

"How am I supposed to do this with these on?" Aloy gestured towards her metal cuffs then. Helis looked at them the went to the desk retrieving a key from on if the draws and proceeded to walk around her and slot the key into a small hole in the wall. He turned it twice and metal movements could be heard from just beneath the walls surface move into different places. All of the sudden he gripped her hand and pulled her up from the bed. She resisted a slight bit but went along with him once she noticed the chains now extended further than they had before. She could now reach the opposite side of the bed easily, but not the desk or the door. 

He looked down at her then, he was holding her close to him but she didn't seem to notice. She was at least a head shorter than him, but it meant little in a fight against her. He knew that. 

She looked up at him, her green-tinted eyes attractive and he could help but think of how much they would stand out against his cum splattered across her cheeks. The thought sending blood to his cock. He need this massage. He had taken himself into hand after he left her. The overwhelming urge to fuck had never been this strong. He wanted her badly and everything she represented. Her power,prowess,intelligence and independence. He wanted it all in his hands as he made her come undone on his cock like a common whore. 

He moved then , he could feel his cock throbbing now and as he moved past her he brushed it against her belly. She gasped then, but stood her ground. Obviously taken aback by the bodily extension. He smirked at that reaction, enjoyed making her act without her ironclad filter. 

Aloy watched Helis move to lay on his front on the bed. He purposely dragged his penis over her skin, the area now tingeling.

"You seem to be making this a habit" 

"What?" Aloy replied from her daze. She quickly moved to sit next to him on the bed. 

"Forgetting yourself" the last of his words turning into a groan as Aloy laid hands on him. She didn't reply to his observation, because he was right and she didn't want to let him know she knew that. Instead she began needing his flesh. 

Not only did he look hard and solid, he felt it. She had to lean into every movement in order for him to even feel it. She began by his neck, pressing her thumbs into his shoulders and neck. Hearing him groan out. He wasn't ashamed at showing his appreciation for the spots that felt just-right. She both hated it and enjoyed the praise at her skill. 

He didn't believe she would try and wrap her chains around his neck to strangle him, no he laid beneath her hands at complete ease. She hated it. She wanted to hurt me just to throw him off, but she reasoned that he had placed the key out of reach and killing him would be the same as killing herself at this point. Not only that but she was hungry and filling out her side of the deal was a pressing matter; according to her stomach. 

She pressed in hard over his spine, his back was just as chiseled as his front. His muscles bunched in places she's never seen on anyone. He was true to the word huge, not only in height but in size. Once she was done with his back she stopped , unsure. 

"Do the rest"

She moved to his legs, his large hulking legs. The muscles stood out just like the rest of them. His thighs were like steel. And she had to press extra hard into them. Once she had finished his calves she was ready to pull away as end of her side of the deal, but instead her turned to face her. 

She looked at him then, wondering why he hadn't gotten up. 

"Do the front" 

"That's not part of a normal massage" 

"Do you want all the food aswell as a bath?" The promise of a bath sparked in her mind and she desperately wanted one. She felt sticky from the heat and exercise that day. 

"Fine"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and began the same methods. Once she finished his shoulders she proceeded to his arms. He just watched her. His eyes never dropped, no sign of fatigue had etched on his face. It was unclear to Aloy as to why he was watching her so intently, as if she were going to strike, yet he trusted her with his back to her?

Aloy didn't know where to proceed after she had completely over massaged his chest up until mid abdomen. She straightened. 

"Keep going" she glared at him then as she slowly lay her hands onto the tight muscles just a breath away from the large tent in his boxers. She had been averting her eyes from it since he turned over, unsure of how to ignore the thing. 

She moved to skip over that part of his anatomy to his thighs but a hand gripped hers in protest. She looked at him, eyes wide. 

"You skipped a spot" she wanted to curse. Her breath caught. 

"I-I don't know-" but before she could finish Helis open her hand with his other and placed her palm against his erection, closing her fingers around him. He hissed then, eyes finally dropping slightly. 

Aloy was fixated by what it felt like in her hand. The flesh was warm, no hot. It felt as if it was in fire, she could feel his pulse pumping away beneath her fingers. She swallowed thickly. Then squeezed the flesh a bit. He sprang in her hand , the movement shocking her. 

It moves separately? Like an arm? 

Helis groans then and Aloy shifts her sight to him, he was watching her and then Looking to her hand. And in that moment she felt power over him. Like she was the one in control of the situation instead of being shoved along. 

Motivated, Aloy moved her hand down his length; stroking the flesh through the fabric slowly. She ran her thumb over the top and felt it flesh give way more than the rest of it did. She pressed on a dent in the center and rolled her thumb around it, curious what it could be. At that moment Helis groan deeply, his hands that he had kept at his sides had moved.  
One was grabbing the bed and the other now moved to grip at her thigh. His fingers pushing into the flesh. 

She stared at his hand and then redid her movements over his erection. He squeezed her skin, sliding his hand up and down her thigh. 

"Keep going" his other hand gripped hers and moved it up and down his cock. Squeezing her fingers to tighten around him as he directed her hand. 

Aloys face bloomed a fresh shade of red at the intimate act. He was using her hand. Helis was using her hand. The leader of the Eclipse was currently using her hand to moved up and down his on his penis. 

Helis saw her checks redden and he almost came at the sight. He jerked faster then let go, Aloy didn't disappoint as she continued what he showed her without faultering. He couldn't help but groan then. He watched her, her face red as she leaned over his body on her knees while she worked his cock and himself to completion. He couldn't wait until it was flesh on flesh, then her viscous mouth wrapped around him and eventually she would beg for him to fuck her. Her curiosity and need getting the better of her. And he would comply, he would make her scream his name across the compound and all of the Eclipse would laugh at how the mighty "system threat" would come undone just from him fucking her. 

To that thought Helis came , his cum splattering the inside of his boxers. Aloy watched as the appendage pulses and moved in her hand. Then answering liquid heat flowed through the material and onto her skin. 

What is this? A whiteish substance, sticky. 

Helis was panting still, eyes fixed in her observation of his cum. A satisfied smirk plastered into his lips then. 

"Cum" 

Aloy looked to him still playing with it between her fingers. 

"Come?" She didn't understand, she was next to him. 

"No, that is cum" he couldn't believe he was educating a nineteen year old in what cum was. Surly she wasn't this innocent to not even know what cum was?

Aloy looked at iher fingers again. 

"This comes out why?" 

"To make children."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comments for my motivation!!
> 
> SPOILER NOTE:
> 
> I wanted to bring out more of Elizebet within Aloy, her hunger for knowledge aswell as her curiosity and how she appeared so absorbed in the end scene. It's a similar look. (Grave scene)
> 
> I am taking the strength and thoughts Aloy posed in the game when she went up against Helis  
> "Can't get close to him"  
> Due to his power and strength, which is why he keeps over powering her easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't received much response with regards to this work and would like to hear from you guys/kudos to let me know.. 
> 
>  
> 
> But here's a new chapter. Enjoy 
> 
> Xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of "filler-action" before the actual action!

"To make children" Helis rolled his eyes at the situation. It was relatively unbelievable that the great huntress who's name was spread across the region, knew nothing of procreation. He gave her a hard look, wondering if any of this display was less than honest. But by the way she was analyzing her still dampened fingers with intrigue he doubted she could lie this accurately. As well as the fact that the red of her face was not something one could fake. 

"Did no one teach you of this?" He questioned once she began sniffing it; unsure of how he felt about the action. 

She turned to look at him, her eyes still glittering with curiosity. 

"No" Aloy spat at him. She felt like he was mocking her. 

He quirked a brow at her sudden attitude. 

"How is that possible? You are nineteen years?" Helis had to admit his own curiosity was getting the better of him. He just couldn't understand how no man had swept her off her feet and took advantage of her naivety, it would be so easy. Praise the Sun it was that easy, he was currently doing just that. Her naivety paired with that fierce curiosity would be her downfall in this regard, and Helis will enjoy prodding her until she fell from innocence. 

Aloy had finished analyzing the bodily fluid , she didn't even know this came from a person. Could only a man do this? Or did woman cum too? And would it look the same? How did this make children? 

She half heartedly wished she had some kind of conversation on the topic. She had been alone all her life except for Rost, and he didn't divulge much over that time; besides skills of survival. However she would never have burdened him with the topic, as she had never thought of being intimate before. She still wasn't thinking on it, would this event qualify as that though? He hasn't touched her all that much, and she thought being intimate would mean reciprocal actions. If that was the case then they were not intimate. She refused to allow the possibility that maybe they were. 

The thought calmed her nerves, she didn't want these actions by Helis to be regarded as being intimate with him; nor to weigh down on her conscience. 

Helis had gathered himself then, moving to get up from the bed he moved past her; sliding his still present hand across her thighs. Aloy shivered at the action and looked to him but he just moved to get the tray and pass it to her.

Aloy rejoiced as she quickly shoved as much of the food into her mouth as possible. She barely tasted any, unsure if he would steal the tray from her at any point and she wanted to get as much in as she could. A part of her mind reeled that it might be poisoned. But she had seen him eat some and why would he want to kill her since he had such big plans for her. A shiver ran down her spine then. 

When she peered up to drink some water she noticed Helis was digging around in a chest just under the desk. She hasn't noticed it before and watched intently. She had maybe expected a weapon or armor but not toiletries, a towel and clothes. The chest looked to be his wardrobe , in a sense. Likely due to the Eclipse constant movement around the region. 

"Are you finished?" He questioned her stare. The food was gone, the tray clean. 

She nodded once. Helis then threw all that was in his hands at her, except a pair of pants. She grab the projectiles mid flight and began inspecting them. There was a tube of liquid, a small scrap of material, the towel and a large shirt. She looked up at him quizzically. 

"What is this?" She held up the tube and the shirt. 

"Liquid wash and a shirt? You don't clean yourself?" He eyed her with disgust 

"Of course I do! Just making sure it isn't muted blaze or something similar." Her cheeks had reddened at the accusation. She was a huntress but she always carried with her cleaning products and whenever she was near a water source she would strip down to wash. 

Helis narrowed his eyes at her as he beckoned her to stand. He produced the key out of thin air and slid it into a small hole on either cuff. She heard the chain dislodge then and he clamped both her hands in his large one , skin heated. She watched as he clipped the two cuffs together and locked them in place.  
He pulled her up then and Placed a hand on her back, Helis pushed her forwards and she quickly gripped the products he had earlier thrown to her. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To the baths" 

Aloy looked around as they exited the room. Clearly Helis was comfortable in the compound enough to walk without armor or a weapon as he strode out without any. The man had little shame in his looks. 

It was dark now and not much was seen besides some flickering lights nearby. It was unusually dark tonight, no moon in the sky for natural light and no machines walking around. 

She was taking in as much as she could then, the room she was kept in was carved from a rock face and below them she could see a large campsite milling with people. There were tents scattered near the foot of the mountain face; gathered around an ancient machine, people bustling around even at this time which she guess was near to nine. Most had gone into their tents by amount of people versus the amount of tents.  
This was the largest gathering of Eclipse she had laid eyes on, if she were to get out of that room she would have to scale the mountain or opt for stealth to exit the only entrance on the far side of the compound below her. She couldn't see if there were any half decent hiding places or tall grass in this light; instead looking for any other exit besides the one. 

Helis was watching her from above his nose as she took in the compound. Her eyes dancing around the location swiftly, her body tense beneath his hand. He could see her pretty clearly dispute the lighting conditions. The wind picked as they moved across the walkway , her shirt rustling and her hair flying in all directions. She didn't faltered though, what would have been distractions to him was unnoticed by her. 

He pulled her to a stop at a carved opening in the mountain and she could feel the change in temperature just from standing near it. 

Hot springs. 

As they ventured in she noticed the fire lightening and the lack of anything else. Once they seemed to reach the end of the long hallway Helis reached over her and pushed open a wooden door directly in front of her. Two doors sat in either side of it but she couldn't guess what they led to besides maybe an exit. She noted it for another time. 

Once they walked past the threshold Aloys eyes lit up. The inside was large, easily four medium sized water pools were situated around the carved-out area, steam and moisture added a cloak over the baths and she could only make out the entire area due to how far the lighting extended in front of her. The steam clung to her skin and her clothes were soon damp; stuck to her flesh. 

Helis pushed her forward towards an empty pool, a relatively deep looking one, away from what sounded like two people speaking at the far end of the cave. She didn't want to be seen and was glad for his choice of relative privacy. 

"Undress" Aloy swallowed at that, and glared at his retreating back. He moved over to a nearby bench and swiftly discarded what he was holding. She watched him then as he turned to her , displeased at her lack of action at his words. 

"Do you need assistance?" She figured he didn't offer out of good will, a threat laying beneath the surface of his words. 

"No" Sprang from her mouth without hesitation. 

Helis continued to watch her stand glaring at him. She didn't make to move since he was watching her, and wanted to wait until he turned away.  
A couple of minutes passed and then He walked closer to her once his patience was just about absolved, reached to grab at her shirt. Before she could smack his hand away with her cuffs his fingers tore through the material and yanked it from her chest. She felt the seams give way and tear, her skin exposed. Shocked, Aloy squirmed, her hands clasped in front of her breasts, feeling naked despite her breast-binding ; when she was about to curse at him he held his other hand up and placed in over her mouth. 

"You wouldn't want to do that. " she peered at him. Why?

"Hear that?" He paused then and the mumbling of the people still within the cave came to light "There are a couple Eclipse soldiers in here." He gave her a meaningful look. Implying that they were more ravenous than he. 

"You wouldn't want to draw their attention and beckon them over her to investigate would you?"

Aloy's spine vibrated at the thought of not only being seen half-naked but perhaps even molested by these unknown savages. She shook her head beneath his hand and he released her there after. 

She stayed silent as she stood with her cuffed hands frozen against her chest, trying her best to hide the top of her breasts from Helis view. But his eyes were intrusive, he gazed at her chest unashamed and she turned from him ; anger and embarrassment clear across her rosy face. 

Helis, however, was enjoying the little show. She was an impressive specimen. He had bedded many women: nobles,princesses,warriors and even the odd huntress. But none of them looked as delicious as Aloy did. Her skin was pale despite her ventures, no blemishes except for the odd scar, her skin pulled tight over a small waist and wide hips, her toned but still feminine body was calling his cock to life.  
Most woman that partook in a similar lifestyle to hers were either too soft and untrained or verging on a masculine that didn't appeal to him.  
Aloy had a more hourglass shape, large hips and protruding chest. Her breasts weren't the largest he had seen nor weighed in his hands, but it suited her frame well. Her Sun-kissed hair hung low on her back, he had ordered a servant to remove all of the shit she adorned in it so it lay naturally now. 

"Do you need more assistance?" Aloy's shoulders tensed and she growled at him. But still made no move to remove anything and when he took a step closer to her she jolted and begun tugging at her bottoms. He stopped then, watching her wriggle her plump ass from the confines of the pants. 

Aloy struggled to shimmy the pants down her legs with her hands cuffed. She cursed, knowing Helis was watching her; she could feel it. Once her pants went past her thighs they slid down to the floor easily and she step out of them. She could hear Helis intake of air behind her, he sounded like the hum that emitted from a sawtooth when one would check a noise. 

Now only in her bindings, for both her breasts and her vagina region Aloy peered over her shoulder at him. 

Helis was focused as soon as her ass came into view, she had bindings running across the skin obscuring most of his vision but she had bound it so tightly that she spilled over in places; much like her breasts. He wondered if she was purposefully attempting to hide her figure, de-sexualize herself. Her legs were sculpted and lean, the legs of an assassin. She looked at him then, her eyes shy. 

"You bathe with socks?" Aloy noticed them, and twisted to bend over and remove them. Helis watched as her back bent, pushing her ass out further as her breasts fought the binding. He growled lowly at the sight of her, so badly wanting to rut into her exactly how she was positioned; her cuffs would scrap the floor and she wouldn't be able to remain upright as he would push her head further downward, enough so that she could watch his cock being swallowed by her pussy. 

Once Aloy stood she notice Helis gazing at her with what looked like murderous intent. She moved over to the bath in an attempt to distance herself from him. She sat on the edge and dangled her feet in the heated water, it felt amazing. She slowly slipped in, the pool deep enough to caress her elbow if she stood. She relaxed her head back on the side and looked to the roof in an attempt to forget his existence for even a moment. 

Helis had thrown off his boxers and was shamelessly making his way over to the girl. Her binding damp and nipples pressing against the cloth in protest. He stood next to her then and began his descent into the pool when she flayed. 

At one point she was staring up at the roof in blank thought and the next she saw something she had never thought she would see this soon in her life.  
Helis stood next to her and she saw the flesh of his penis. The pale ridged extension of his body stood pointing slightly upwards, veins ran along the length and it seemed to pulse. Below was something else that confused her. Yes she had touched him and felt soft flesh at the base but she assumed it was just skin. Now she didn't know what she was looking at and how much larger the thing was out of its previous confines. It looked the length of her forearm and as thick as four fingers perhaps. She sprang away from him in shock, her hands flying to her eyes, scathed. 

"GAIA!" She screeched

"Who?" Helis commented lazily as he slid his body into the hot water, slightly obscuring his erection which was throbbing from her outburst. He was going to take her reaction as a compliment, for he knew he was impressive. 

Aloy was still not facing him, her body below the water as she mumbled curses to herself, his image burned into her retina. The water began to slosh slightly and she turn to see Helis lathering himself with the contents of the tube;creating a white foam. He didn't pay attention to her staring and she couldn't help but do just that. He acted oblivious to her in one moment and fixated the next. It confused her. 

"You need to bathe the bindings, their nature has become unsanitary " Aloy blinked at his words. Was he really saying her clothing was gross? She peered down and saw that they had become a shade of brown instead of the white they used to be. She sighed then, knowing that if she were to get sliced open the bindings would pose a threat of infection. However she didn't want to remove them with him in the Same water as her and just an arms length away. Even thinking about the fact that currently sat in the very same water that was rolling over his body and hers made her shiver, at least right now the bindings disallowed anything foreign from touching her intimately. 

"You need to remove them, filthy Nora" she frowned at his words. What an asshole.

"I will do it when you give me privacy!" She hissed at him over her shoulder. 

"You will do good to remember not to provoke me. " she narrowed her eyes at his blatant threat, her skin flaming at the memory of him over her. She wasn't ready for coupling, not ever with this monster. 

She slowly reached up to fiddle with the knot around her chest, but didn't attempt at removing it, she just wanted to placate him. 

Within these last few days Aloy had experienced more one-on-one interactions in her time with this mad man than that which she had her entire life up until recently. She had never felt a persons body close to her(killing excluded), never had she felt a man molest her , never had a man rubbed himself against her, never had she pleasured a man, massaged a man, seen a man naked, seen someone bathe and never had she seen a mans penis. Her mind was ringing. 

This was wrong. Why was this happening so easily? Why was Helis taking advantage of her without much fight on her part? Why didn't she want to fight more? 

"Do you need some assistance?" She heard him growl in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos 
> 
> Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

She stiffened at his intrusion into her personal space, felt the heat of him against her back. 

"No,I dont. Get back to your half of the pool" she snapped at him, hating how close he was to her bare flesh. 

Helis temper flamed at her commanding him. He reached forward then, gripping her hands and twisting the metal between the cuffs to snap open. He then grabbed at her, slinging the front of the tops of her arms back and clamping her hands in one of his at her lower half. She sprang in the water and tried to use her legs to move away from him. His other hand quickly gripped her waist and pulled her on to his lap. He felt her wrists at his cock, squirming around, and pulled her to have her head against his shoulder; stretched to maintain balance. He looked down in her eyes then, hers wide with fright. 

Aloy was uncomfortable to say the least. She was propped funny and Helis legs had swung over hers to keep them down. She was tied to him in a tangle of limbs. Her breathing was heavy and Helis was looking at her face until he noticed her breasts heaving into the air. 

Aloy froze once she saw his hand glide out of the water and reach for her binding-knot. She whimpered once he touched her, dragging large fingers over the knot to untie it. She watched him, barely breathing, as he begun to unwrap the cloth. 

"No" she breathed out, voice weak. 

Helis was enjoying the view, loved how malleable the mighty huntress felt in his arms. He watched as every passing binding her nipples peaked out stronger than the last. The flesh of her breasts, more than what he had expected was spilling from the bindings. He didn't even make a noise as he unwrapped this gift in the form of a woman.

He was about to unwrap the last layer when he noticed she was basically vibrating against him. He looked down to see her eyes watery and her mouth a gape. 

"Please" Aloy tried one last time to prevent her nakedness to the very first person that would ever see it. Her pride burning within her. 

He didn't listen. 

Helis unwrapped the last layer and watched as two stiff ,light pink, nipples stood from the mounds of her breasts. The urge to suck them into his mouth was immediate, and he swallowed in an attempt to contain it. 

Aloy had since squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to hide the shame she currently felt flowing through her like a tidal wave. She could feel the cool air against her already peaked nipples and sniffed in response. She hadn't cried since Rost had passed, even then it was maintained despite how torn she felt. But in this moment Aloy felt the urge to whimper out tears. 

Helis hadn't noticed her inner turmoil, and reached to flick one of the pink peaks. 

Aloys eyes widened and she yelpped. Her nipple tingling but not exactly hurting. She watched Helis pinch her left nipple, pulling it away from her chest just enough for it to sting then release it from that distance. Aloy groaned out at the foreign feeling. Her breath coming out in pants and her face feeling aflame. He groped her then, his entire large hand closing over her breast as he kneaded the flesh in his hand harshly, squeezing and pulling at her. Aloy squirmed, her back arching and head lolling into Helis neck. 

Helis felt her hot breath at his skin, along with the soft warmth in his hand; his cock had hardened to a painful point. He breathed in through his nose, smelling their scents combine and played with her nipple again. Rolling the bud between his fingers and pinching lighter than before. Aloy keened, a involuntary reaction it seemed, since it was cut off near the end. She was sensitive, and he could probably get her to cum from playing with her nipples. He had fucked sensitive woman before, but not as sensitive as the huntress. He wondered if her pussy was wet from this small experience. 

Aloys mind was getting foggy, all she could concentrate on was how strange but good it felt. Her hands were lax behind her despite Helis having softened his grip. She wanted something. But didn't know what. 

"Plea-" she cut herself off, begging was not something she would do. Despite meaning the word . Instead she remained with her face between his neck and shoulder. 

Helis had heard her mumbling into his skin however and smirked at her willingness. He nudged her head away and she flopped it over, then traced his mouth along her neck. Aloy moaned then, low and sultry. Her mind whirling at the new sensation thrown in. He was still playing with her breasts as he took her flesh between his teeth. 

Aloy hadn't noticed that his hand had disappeared completely from her breast, slithering down below the waterline onto her pelvis. Helis took advantage of her lack of attention and began to remove the lower binding. Punctuating every slid of fabric with a lick or bite along the column of her neck. He made sure to slowly pry her legs open with his while he did so. 

Aloy was almost lost, until she felt large fingers feel around her mound. She jumped, his grip strong now; expecting the movement.  
He bit down on her neck, keeping her head against his shoulder. Aloy winced. 

"No, wait stop" she said a little louder, but a voice in the back of her head stopped her from screaming. She was naked, her body visible from outside the water and making a noise would beckon the men within the cave. She couldn't let anyone see her being man handled by their leader. 

Helis didn't care about what she was saying or doing, he kept her between his teeth and slid his fingers through her pussy lips; feeling the wet she had created. He growled at the feeling, she was untouched and he could tell. 

Aloys breath stuttered out of her. Her mind shooting blanks as she felt her flesh being separated by his fingers. He moved his fingers around her and she jolted when he stroked at a certain section. A broken moan prying from him lips. 

As soon as Helis heard that he released her neck, his eyes trained in on her expression. He had found her clit and was massaging the little nub. Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes half mast and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Such a sensitive girl. 

"You know what this is ?" 

Aloy struggled to respond to him, wishing he would shut up and let her feel rather than answering his silly questions. But she shook her head anyway. 

"This" he punctuated with a rough rub "is your clit" she groaned, voice gone. A sneer crossing his face as he moved his one finger lower, his hand large enough to rub her clit and encircle her opening. Aloy sprung against him again as he dipped his Finger slowly into her. 

Helis almost threw her against the edge of the pool and slammed her onto his cock at that point. Her entrance squeezed his solitary finger in defiance, she was excruciatingly tight and he almost became feral at the thought of her muscles squeezing this tightly around his cock. He tried to rein it in but it was challenging, deciding instead to focus on the feel of her. 

Aloy was officially lost to the world. She couldn't think, she had never felt this before and had began to wonder why she didn't try it earlier. She moaned out when he began rubbing her clit in time with his other finger pumping shallowly inside of her. The intrusion felt awkward at first but it was becoming apart of the feeling that was washing over her. The water at her pelvis was sloshing lightly around Helis muscular forearm. 

"This little hole, that's sucking so tightly to my finger" his voice was clearer for that part as he moved it out then and her flesh resisted "your pussy doesn't want my fingers to leave" he growled in her ear lowly, as if it wasn't part of the lesson. She wanted to ponder on the word 'pussy' but couldn't because he pushed his finger back into her. 

"This small hole is called your vagina, but you will call it your pussy. " she groaned as he pushed his finger in further, her walls giving way to him. Aloy looked to the ceiling, her breath coming out in pants. What ever was happening she could feel something bubbling below the surface, the same feeling she had felt when he was rubbing against her. 

"Now that I've taught you," he enjoyed that thought, teaching her of all the works of her body "your going to relay it back to me" he was corrupting her. 

He stopped fingering her, and moved on the finger over her clit, in circles. 

"What is this?" Aloy mumbled out, missing his finger. 

"C-clit" he hummed in satisfaction. 

"Good"

He resumed pushing his finger in and out of her but stopped his movement over her clit. 

"This?"

Aloy knew this one easily. 

"Vagina"

But he then shoved another finger into her, stretching her a new and she gasped at the slight sting. 

"No, Again" 

Aloy didn't want to say it. The word tasted of filth. She didn't want to call her vagina that. But she was quite for too long and Helis curled his two fingers inside of her in warning. 

He leaned his lips against her ear has he whispered, "if you don't answer correctly, I'm going to fuck you against the pool edge "

Aloy shivered at his words, not wanting it to get that far. 

"P-pussy" the word tasted bitter in her mouth as she said it. 

Helis growled at her submission, taking to rubbing her clit and fuck his fingers into her. He could tell she was close to cumming, her muscles clenching on his fingers in waves. He stroked her harder and deeper, curling his fingers and circling her clit. When she was about to come undone he bit her earlobe, 

"Who's pussy is this?" 

Aloy couldn't believe his timing, his voice felt far away but still added to how she felt. He sounded hungry and dangerous and she got off on that. 

"Mine" she stated quickly, her voice cracking. She was so close, he just needed to continue for another couple seconds. 

"Your wrong" he stated before he bit her neck hard, licking the skin between his teeth and working his fingers into her harder. A milisecond before she would cum Helis grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes, look at him. 

"It's MINE"

Aloys eyes fixated on his in confusion before her face contorted;mouth open , eyes wide and glazed over and cheeks flaming hot. She came with a shout, her voice low and weak as she moaned through her first orgasm. The feeling of bliss flowing through her, tingling her nerves and rendering her boneless. She felt spent, more spent than after a long day of hunting and She went limp against him then. Her body slipping comfortably into his lap and against his broad, hard chest. 

What have you let him do to you? A voice questions at the back of her head, a voice that sounds like Elizebet


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I will be updating more slowly due to exams. But I will keep going! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. Open to suggestions and help. 
> 
> Xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helis takes advantage, how unusual (sarcasm) ;)
> 
> Not much editing done. Sorries!

Helis had watched every muscle as she came. Felt her breath wash over his face, felt her body vibrate above his and then felt her cum against his hand and on his fingers. He hummed in satisfaction as her body seemed to lazily glow against his light skin. He wouldn't have minded staying in the water with her but he knew that whoever was at the end of the cave would make their way towards them in order to leave soon and he didn't feel like sharing the view of her sexually satisfied with anyone. 

He took the tube of soap and poured some into his hand, she still wasn't aware yet, and began to lay his hands on her stomach. 

Aloy was still happily boneless before she felt sud-covered hands on her body. She sprang away from him, covering her nudity as best she could. The fog over her mind dissipating rapidly. She growled at him and Helis rose an eyebrow at her in disbelief. 

"I can do it myself" Aloy snapped at him as she snatched away the tube to begin bathing. She felt violated now, the gravity of what she had let him do sinking into her bones; weighing her down. 

Helis however was on the verge of laughter. Amused by her attempt at retaining dignity despite what he had just done to her. 

"It is perfectly acceptable for you to cum on my fingers as I fuck you with them, but bathing you is utterly intolerable " Helis scoffed at her, his face displaying a smug satisfaction. 

Aloy brimmed with embarrassment at that. She just wanted to either drown right then and there or decapitate him. She didn't know how to reply and neither did she want to, instead focused on washing herself and her bindings in silence. Helis chuckled at her reaction, or lack there of. She really was beyond normal comprehension, and if he wasn't privy to her mentality he would have a hard time understanding her. 

Just as she had finished cleaning herself and her bindings she heard the men at the far end of the baths approaching. Their voices becoming clearer and closer by the second. She panicked, she was naked and still flushed from what Helis had done to her. She didn't want anyone to witness her shame, and she doubted Helis would stop them if they would ogle her or laugh.   
With that thought Aloy clambered to the other side of Helis, hiding her body behind his huge one; only her nose and eyes visible from the water. 

Helis had noticed the men's approach before Aloy but had refrained from remarking just to see her reaction, but he was still taken slightly aback by being used as a shield by the girl. She tried to press herself as close to his frame as possible just before figures began materializing out of the steam. Her heart began hammering and she moved ever closer to Helis, her face a breath away from his muscular back. She could smell his skin, a combination of the liquid they both used; mix of medicinal herbs and mint, with his own natural smell. 

Helis remained still for her sake, and a small amount of his own. All of the sudden feeling fiercely possessive of the young Huntress. It was at that moment Helis realized just how much younger she was than him. She was a mere nineteen and he was nearing his thirty fifth year beneath the Sun. He was the Chosen one, pleasure was a weakness but he had sought ofter this girl with the head of flame for sometime and couldn't hold himself back after she had defied fate. 

"Sir," one of the Eclipse walking past them had spotted Helis , and Aloy cringed against his back. 

Helis cast his pale eyes over the man before him, not recognizing his face. The Eclipse was growing daily and Helis didn't have the time nor the interest in learning of all who fell under his rank. But that didn't mean his army knew nothing of him. They knew he was their leader and what he expected of them; that was all the necessary information they needed from him. He didn't particularly want his subordinates knowing of his new possession , but he would kill anyone that found out regardless of their views on it. He only kept the servant girl alive because he had leverage over her and it was easy to control the situation. 

Helis watched as the two men stood at attention facing him, seeming to not notice the girl squeezed to his back like a child. 

"Dismissed" he huffed at them, and they turned to swiftly exit. If he hadn't of told them to, fuck off as it were, they would have stood there waiting for the commanders orders. 

"You can resurface now, girl" He felt her breathe out against him. Her breath rushing over his skin.

"I'm not a girl," Aloy shot at him as soon as her breath returned to her. She wadded next to him just to glare into his face. 

"No woman would be ashamed of displaying her body" she knew that some carja: shadow carja men and woman, would display their nudity with confidence and pride when possible. It was an old and accepted way of finding a partner, based on appeal and attraction. She had witnessed it once and shied away from being present around that time from then on out, once she was told it was scheduled. 

Helis noted her face had lost its anger and she appeared to be in thought over his accusation. A smirk tucked up at his lips. He gripped her face then,

"I enjoy being the only to defile you, with my eyes or otherwise" He whispered directly at her face, his eyes fixated on hers with evil intent. 

"Your despicable" she cursed at him, but he just hummed at her weak insult then stood from the water to dry. Aloy watched as he went to grab the only towel and shouted, not wanting to share it. 

"No! Get your own. " 

"This is my own" Helis knew what she was ranting about and couldn't care for it.

"I don't want to share a towel with you! Gross! " 

"Eloquent." He raised a brow at her as she tried to maintain eye contact, he wasn't trying to hide himself at all and Aloy was overly curious: wanting to have a proper chance at inspection. 

"Come and retrieve it then" Helis extended his hand with the towel further from his body, obscuring nothing from her view. She could see his extra limb in her peripheral, but didn't move her eyes from his pale ones. She began to stand, arms wrapped across her breasts and hand covering her mound. Once she was out of the pool and began her approach, 

"No." She paused.

"What?"

"Don't obscure yourself" she frowned, 

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"If you want this towel you will listen to what I say" Helis smirked as she glared at him, she really didn't want to use the towel on her body after he did. It felt personal, even if slightly irrational. But she was getting angry at him always calling the shots and being smug about it. She dropped her hands immediately and the strolled over to the shirt he had given her, opting to defy him. Ringing her bindings as she went. 

Helis eyes widened slightly as he took her in, she was shapely and her bare thighs framing the blazing hair between her legs. It was a small , thin patch of hair barely covering her pussy lips. He hadn't been satisfied, his cock hard and oozing. Just the sight of her pussy made his hips jerk. He wanted to bury himself within her, the need so strong he didn't care if she would want it let alone enjoy it. He growled under his breath when she slung his shirt over her dripping skin; the material clinging to her curves and darkening in places due to the water. His shirt hung low on her, allowing a sliver of creamy thighs but an abundance of cleavage and bare forearms. He liked the sight of her in his clothing, a silent claim being made. 

Aloy turned to him, quirking a brow at his expression. 

"You done?" She questioned. Helis narrowed his eyes at her and began drying off. She watched him, his muscles bunch and stretch beneath seemingly flawless odd pale skin. He didn't have a nice personality, he actually didn't really have a personality. He was a crude killer with no mercy or care, he was despicable. But he was built like an ancient warmachine, strong and lethal; albeit bulky. 

Helis threw on pants and gripped her arm. He turned her towards him and clipped her cuffs together, producing the key and setting the locks in place. He shoved her forward towards the exit then. Feeling agitated with her attitude, Helis pushed her roughly out of the cave onto the side walk. The wind was still howling against the Mountain landscape, throwing her damp hair in every direction. He then heard her yelp and saw her squat over. 

Aloy loved the cool breeze, but when her only coverage was blown up past her belly button she cried out, hands scrambling to push the material down to a respectable place. She felt the wind blow between crevices she was not used to feeling air upon. She didn't know if some random Eclipse would see her flashing the compound. She couldn't walk forward without clasping her cuffed hands within the material in order to keep it down, and she could feel Helis watching her with contempt. 

He saw a flash of ass every now and then as she swapped sides according to the wind. Between stuffing her hands between her legs and shuffling them to hold the material down by her ass. He watched her struggle for a few seconds, cursing and stumbling against the harsh winds. If her hands were free she would be able to keep the material in place, but they weren't free and he rather enjoyed this side of her. 

Once he had enough of her torture he reached for her, gripping at the material covering her ass just before the wind could pick it up again. She jumped in the air slightly, throwing a glare at him. 

"Don't touch me" 

"Would you prefer your ass on display for the night patrols?" She squirmed uncomfortably, not saying anything in response. He pushed her forward with his hand, directing her as he played with the flesh between his fingers. 

Aloy burned, he always man-handled her and she hated it and him; but the more he broke her boundaries the more she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the feel of him kneading her flesh, and swore at herself for It. She was losing her mind, or something similar. 

Once they got to the door to his room Helis pushed it open, shoving her in then. Before she could make steps away from him, he pulled his hand back to smack her across the one ass cheek with more force than really needed. 

The sound of a hard slap resounded in the room, destroying the initial silence. But what followed piqued Helis curiosity; A loud moan came from the scantily clad Nora. She had moaned so loudly she didn't even realize it came from her own lips at first. Not recognizing her own voice. 

Aloy stood frozen there after, not believing she had actually loved the feeling of him punishing her skin with a hit. She had never been punished by Rost. And was shocked that she felt warmth spread between her legs at the childish punishment. 

Helis said nothing as he watched her battle with the new found kink. He wouldn't have pegged the huntress for spanking, but quite enjoyed the possibilities that would come from it. 

Once she had composed herself somewhat she moved to the bed to lay down, relishing in the soft comfort. She was tired, mentally and physically from fighting herself at every turn; as well as him. She cozied up to the pillows and shut her eyes. Wishing sleep to come, hoping to GAIA that Helis would just let her outburst slide. 

Helis watched the girl drift off, her hands clutching her chest comfortably . He decided he would chain her once he finished going through the maps he had acquired. He didn't bother commenting on her little fetish. He would explore it soon enough, whether she wanted to walk that path or not. 

It was soon to be daybreak and he hadn't moved from the map in front of him. If he went to bed now he could manage on getting a couple hours in, perhaps four hours. But he had run on no sleep for days before, not weakening like the parasites that served under him. He looked to the bed as he heard a soft moan come from the girl. She was laying on her back, her cuffed hands laying above her head. She was sprawled across the bed in a very unladylike manner, and it sparked his lust. 

Maybe going another day without sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea. He hadn't chained her during the night, but slowly stalked towards the bed. Wrapping a large hand around a thin arm he separated the cuff links and reached for the wall-chain. He locked them in and then proceeded to chain her ankles to the bed posts, a little addition he had added when they went to bathe. He didn't want her fighting him, no matter how much he enjoyed her weak attempt at warding him off. 

Hooking his fingers under his pants hem, he pushed them from his hips. He could feel the slight breeze waft over his erect cock, causing him to harden further. He takes his eyes over her body, drinking in the sight of his shirt pushed up under her breasts from sleep. The blazing thatch of hair between her legs caught his attention and he had to stop himself from taking her virginity at that point. He was frustrated and needed relief, if he didn't get it he would fuck her without mercy. 

He began to move over her body, knees on either side of her as he dragged his pale hands over her heated skin. Growling when he reached her pelvis, he stroked his finger between her pussy lips, finding them moist. He licked his lips, wanting a taste: but he would only do that once she got rid of the hair, despite his like if the colour. 

He tried not to linger by her vagina, her legs spread and the clear view he had of her lips and tight entrance. Drawing in air through his nose he steeled himself against the list burning up his spine. He then reached her head, which was propped up on pillows; her soft breaths washing over his pelvis and cock. Helis made himself comfortable, readying for some form of resistance from her. Her lips were plump and her mouth slightly a gape. He couldn't wait to see her reaction. 

Aloy was sleeping dreamlessly, comfortable and warm. But she began to stir once she felt her airway was feeling restricted, something was rubbing along her lips; hot and wet. Her eyes flew open, her vision blurry. But she could make out in front of her something or someone. She began to struggle immediately, yanking her hands readying to punch and pushing at her legs wanting to kick out. But she was tied down. Panicked she watched what materialized in front of her adjusting eyes. 

Helis was above her, sick grin on his lips as he stroked his appendage along her lips. She shut her mouth. Lips clamped shut and curling into her mouth, the taste strange. 

"If you dare bite me, I won't restrain myself from fucking your little virgin pussy into your throat." Her eyes widened. Bite? He wanted to put himself in her mouth?   
She glared at him. Hating the idea immediately as it came to life. He pushed his penis harder into her lips, wedging her lips open. 

"And then, I will slit your throat and watch you bleed out on my bed, little girl" he whispered at her, pale eyes fixated on hers. Her mind spun, she didn't want to comply; but she knew he wasn't lying. His eyes were a mixture of hungry and murderous, a dangerous combination. 

"Open, your mouth"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for explicit content. 
> 
> Also thank you to silencenorth for helping with editing. 
> 
> Xoxo

And she slowly did, her lips jutting out against the head of his penis. But she kept her teeth clamped. He gripped himself at the center, dragging the head through her lips over her teeth. A shiver ran down her spine as she watched his large limb pulse so closely to her face. She had wanted to inspect the strange appendage, and she had been giving the best seat to do so; ironically. 

Something was leaking from him, her mouth tasting different. And she couldn't really say it was unpleasant, it didn't really taste like anything. Her eyes trained on his large veined penis, it came to a bulbous point; pinker than the rest of the skin that covered it. It was darker in shade than the rest of his body however, curious she wondered how that could be; unless he tanned that area somehow. 

She was too busy scrutinizing his penis to realize he had placed his hand over her throat. Her eyes widened a little at the slight pressure he was then gradually applying to her oesophagus. She wanted to look at his expression then, but instead slowly dragged her eyes from the penis against her lips up his body. She took him in, from the dark hair at the base of his penis, his huge thighs on either side of her head, the bulging v-line that led to strong hips, his taunt set of abs with heavy dusting of hair in the shape of a line leading to his belly button, up across his large pecs with small olive nipples. His arms were huge, she had noticed that first about him, he always put them on display with his clothing. 

When her eyes caught his, they seemed deeper; pale orbs glowing. He growled at her, tightening his grip on her throat. 

"Open, that fucking mouth" he applied more pressure with every word. His eyes blazing with hunger and frustration. 

Aloy slowly complied, her teeth wrenching open inch by inch. As soon as it was a gap he looked at her approvingly. 

"You ever done this girl?" He said as he dragged his erection over her lips, never dipping into her mouth. 

She shook her head slightly, trying not to disturb his actions. At that he smirked, evil intent swimming into his eyes. 

"Curl your lips over your teeth, keep your mouth open. " she did as he said and he pushed into her. She instinctually flattened her tongue to allow him access. He felt hot against her tongue, slick and smooth. The taste that accompanied him was that of earlier and she guess it was just distinctly his musk. He pushed to the back of her throat, stretching her jaw to its limits. She felt her jaw hinge painfully, tears burning her eyes from the reaction to gag. 

Helis took in the sight below him. His cock wedging her mouth open, her plump lips pulled around him like a tight glove and her eyes- he loved the tears burning within her lids. He then submitted into the urge to thrust, pulling his cock outward as her lips held fast. A groan escaped his open mouth when he pushed back into her mouth. 

Aloy was trying hard to not snap her mouth shut and skewer his penis when he pushed deep into her throat. She felt her throats open unnaturally at the intrusion, the appendage suffocating her. She looked up to him pleading, tears threatening to fall over her cheeks. 

"Good girl" he praised, voice filled with a smug satisfaction. He moved his hand from her throat to grip at her hair, pulling her head back for better access and bit his lips when he got it. Her nose was now brushing the coarse hair at the base of him. 

Aloy groaned at the slight sting from her scalp, vibrations moving through her chest and on to him. Helis breath hitched then, thrusting a bit quicker in response. He gripped her hair harder, forcing her face to and fro as he grunted with every movement. Using his hips and the advantage of her hair, made Aloys head spin from the the amount of movement. Her world was nothing more than "don't bite him, don't throw up" 

Helis could feel he would cum soon, the tightening in his balls said so and he would enjoy nothing more than shooting his cum deep into her throat. He gripped her hair harder, nails biting into her skin. He looked at the girl then, her expression tight and hair messy. 

"I'm going to cum" he didn't know why he told her. 

It was simple sentence, a simple warning. But Aloy felt her bones fuse. 

Cum? Like her? How? Where?

Questions were running through her mind so quickly she could barely ponder on them before one would be replaced with another. 

Her mind was spinning but she tried to keep her breathing even, barely getting the necessary amount of air through her nostrils as is. 

Soon enough Helis movements became jerky and his breathing accelerated. He was so forceful her nose kept pushing into his flesh past the coarse hair. The urge to puke becoming more and more prominent within her mind. Helis then grabbed the back of her head and thrust his cock as far as he could down her throat. 

"Fuck" He suddenly exclaimed, and Aloys eyes widened as he crushed her face to his pelvis. Her nose squashed against his skin and blocked her airway. She felt him pulse, throb between her lips as liquid squirted down her throat. Mumbling against him, she squirmed needing breath. 

Helis looked to her, tears streaming down her red cheeks and enjoyed every tear. He pulled out as the last stream shot onto her tongue. Sighing he moved from her body to rest his weight on the bed next to her chest. 

Aloy was conflicted, she could taste his liquid in her mouth and felt it against her tongue but refused to swallow any more than he had already forced upon her. 

"Swallow" 

She looked to him and he was watching her. He knew he left remnants in her mouth, that she would actually have the choice of swallowing. 

She shook her head.  
No. 

"Girl, do as I say" but his voice lacked its usual ferocity, spent from climaxing. 

She proceeded to just stare at him, noticing the sweat on his brow and the light dusting of red across his pale cheekbones. Even he could become flustered, and Aloy relished the thought of how human that seemed. 

Waiting too long, Helis gripped her chin and squeezed her cheeks wanting her to swallow. Tilting her head back and glaring at her. 

"I said, swallow" 

But instead of listening, Aloy pushed the murky liquid past her lips to dribble down her chin and onto his hand. Smirking when he pulled away once it had all ran down his hand. His face displaying displeasure as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Disobedience won't be tolerated " he said casually as he wiped his hand off on her thigh. The substance fluid but sticky. She sprang in an attempt to move away, but the chains remained and thus she couldn't. 

"Stop! " Aloy shouted , hating the slimy feel of it against her skin. But he continued to smear it on her despite her words.

"You don't listen? Neither shall I" he gave her a meaningful look, one that meant more that what she realized. 

He proceeded to climb off of the bed then, moving to the chains holding her legs in place and loosening them. Then did the same to her arms. She watched questioning his motives, feeling like a caged machine. 

When Helis got back to the bed he gripped her around the waist and flipped her over, making the chains at her arms and legs twist, but offer no respite. He loomed over her, placing his legs on either side of her thighs and propping them down. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Aloy voiced with her face in the mattress. But he didn't respond, only lifted her midsection, propping a stray pillow beneath her pelvis. Her skin was still bare, her bindings not present and she heated at the thought that her bottom was on display. 

She then felt hands on her, kneading the flesh of her backside roughly. Aloy keened slightly at the feel, her eyes closing tightly. 

"No" she whispered when he separated the two round mounds of flesh, prying her open despite her clenching. She hated that he said nothing, as if he felt nothing when it came to her discomfort. 

"Helis" she hissed when he ran his fingers from her vagina up over her puckering hole. She thought maybe he was going to push his fingers into her, spread her vagina again.

"Sucking my cock did not make you wet,little one?" She growled at him, hating how cheap she felt. 

"I don't get excited from your penis" she threw at him. Not able to say the word that he had dubbed the appendage. 

 

Expecting some snide words maybe an insult or two, But instead a sharp smack was felt. His hand connecting with her flesh hard. And she yelped, springing forward against her constraints. But Before she could catch her breath he slapped her flesh again, over the mark he had created previously. 

Aloy couldn't help the constricting feeling just above her vagina, becoming moist at the torment. She curled her fists tight, trying to ignore the sparks that his abuse sent through her abdomen. She didn't understand why this was happening or how. 

"Do you wish for me to continue?" He questioned huskily. 

Aloy swallowed hard, resisting the affirmation that bubbled to the surface. 

"No" 

He leaned over her then, his lips to her ear  
"Sounds like a yes"


	8. Chapter 8

Helis could see the girl pushing her face into the mattress as an attempt to stop her barely audible moans that kept escaping without her notice. Even though she was resistant her back was curving subconsciously, offering her ass to him. Red prints adorned her pale flesh, and he could see the glistening of arousal clinging to her pussy. Smirking he dragged his fingers through her lips, collecting her fluid as his fingers slipped through easily. He then popped the finger into his mouth to taste her, groaning more at the thought that he was the first to do this but also at her taste. 

Aloy gasped when she felt his finger drag through her nether lips and shied away from him when she saw what he had done there after. She pondered slightly on how freely and easily he did such embarrassing things when she wanted the ground to cave in beneath her at the mere thought. 

"Your pussy tastes as good as it looks" he remarked shamelessly, causing Aloy to groan out in shame. 

Helis had, by this time regained his sexual drive and his cock was standing stiff between them. He wanted to experiment with the little huntress, but needed to get her into the mood for something a little more drastic. 

Helis thumbed her pussy lightly, dragging along her opening as his other hand massaged the flesh of her ass. He heard her groan, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. He grinned at her silent omission, and proceeded to dip his thumb into her. 

Aloy yelped once she felt the intrusion, her muscles clenching at his finger tightly. It didn't hurt, her body used to the slight stretch from his exploration in the baths. When he thrust his thumb into her and followed with a light smack across her skin; Aloy pushed her face into the mattress to suppress her moans. 

"Who would have thought, the brave huntress enjoys being spanked like a naughty little girl" Helis goaded her, wanting a reaction. 

She shook her head in the negative, growling at him. 

Then just to prove his point, he smacked her ass harder than he ever had. The flesh burned and stung violently, her back curving against the mattress as her shoulders and ass lifted toward the ceiling. A loud cry breaching her previously clamped-shut lips. 

Aloy felt herself gush as soon as his hand connected with her skin. Her hands fisting the sheets painfully as she panted from the onslaught of pleasurable abuse. 

Helis smirked and moved to dip his index finger deep into her, feeling the extraordinary amount of fluid slowly making its way out of her. He growled at the feeling of his finger slipping into her so easily. She felt all slick and ready, ready for more than just his fingers. 

"Feel this?" He punctuated his question with a deep stroke of his finger "How wet you are?" 

It was a rhetorical question, he knew she could tell she was causing a dripping down her own pelvis. 

Aloy refused to answer him. Her brain attempting to revolt. She was clearly of sick mind. 

But as usual, when Helis was ignored he punished her. When he connected his hand to her ass again it didn't come as a shock but as more of a pleasant punishment and Aloy would prefer this punishment over any else he had ever done to her or had in mind for the future. 

At this point Aloy was losing the will to fight, her kink for spanking was clearly taking its toll and she keened happily at Helis large calloused hands roughness over her smooth untouched flesh. 

Helis watched satisfactorily as Aloy's fight diminished into barely-there existence, just like the world of the ancient ones that scattered the wasteland. A reminder of the strong that fell to a weak, and very human urge. 

" you like that, little one?" 

She hummed sweetly, albeit only slightly reluctant. He pushed another finger into her pussy, thrusting into her slowly to stretch her small opening to a similar degree as in the baths. Then he leaned over her, licking over her shoulder blades to then nip at her here and there. 

This position allowed his cock to nestle between her ass cheeks, and temptation was tearing at his resolve. Whispering sweet promises of how amazing she would feel around him and how he had a right to said feeling. 

Aloy was moaning freely now, her face turned to the side as she attempted to watch his movements, her eyes glazing over slowly. She could feel something up against her bottom, sliding slowly between her two bum cheeks. The feel wasn't foreign enough for her to jolt away from it, and she quite enjoyed its firm nature. 

After a moment of consideration she realized what it was: his penis. Helis was hard again, and in her haze of lust Aloy felt powered by this revelation. He became excited straight after cumming just by smacking her. 

Arrogant satisfaction swam through her veins, knowing that he had to touch her in order for her to feel excited; but no such action was required of her for him to want her body. She merely had to be on display for him to fight with his resolve, like over-riding a machine: A small flick of a button and he was hers without knowing it. 

She hummed then, pushing her ass further into his crotch and trapping his hand between the two of them. 

Helis couldn't thrust his fingers into her anymore due to her change in position and he looked down at her questioningly, before biting the side of her neck when he realized what had occurred. 

"What are you doing, little girl?" Aloy didn't understand why she liked him referring to her this way. She had always hated feeling inferior and small, but right now his words caused the tightening in her abdomen to tingle. A thought ran a stray through her mind, she was beginning to enjoy the fact that he was older and larger than her: and not by a little either. 

Just to confirm this revelation, her abdomen squeezed tightly when she thought of how many years of experience he had on her; literally and figuratively. She moaned out at that, rotating her back-side against his lap. 

Helis removed his fingers from her to grip at her waist before he straightened and then delivering another spank to her ass. He watched the flesh redden on the other side as the lust induced girl played with fire, his cock cradled between the two globes of gyrating flesh. 

It would be too easy for him to just slip inside of her, to pull back and then slam his hips to hers but with his cock inside her. He moved to remove the constraints by her ankles after smacking her once more lightly; keeping her mind from realizing she was free. 

Aloy was enjoying the sting of his slaps on her ass, and when he momentarily stopped giving her bottom attention she opened her eyes to look at him; finding he was releasing her. His body taunt and skin glowing. 

A voice in the back of her mind told her to kick him from the bed, shatter a rib or dent in his scull. But the voice was faint and she didn't feel like listening. 

Instead she proceeded to wiggle her butt in air and draw her knees closer towards her self to place herself on display. When Helis pale eyes looked back at her there after, he smiled evilly, his eyes scanning over her ass and vagina. 

The image before him was Sun blessed. He was sure if it. The sight of this innocent young girl talented in killing and deterring fate was attempting at seducing him, whether she knew it or not. Helis wasn't a man to deny a woman, especially the woman that was currently chained to his bed in nothing but his shirt with her ass and pussy out in air. 

Smirking He moved over her, sliding his hands over her ass, giving it a measured slap before moving to grip at her hips. He curled his body over her slightly elevated one and began licking and biting at her shoulders and neck. Whilst distracting her with his mouth and hand squeezing her ass harshly, he slowly began sliding his stiff cock between her slit and clit. 

Aloy cried out, all the sensations were tying together to form one. She could feel his lips and teeth against her skin, his calloused fingers squeezing her flesh and something rubbing against her clit. Perhaps his other hand, she wasn't sure and her mind too foggy to think on it. She moaned out when she felt fingers caress her clit, rubbing in circles around the bundle of nerves. Gasping out, her voice becoming louder. 

Helis was on the precipice, deciding whether or not to fuck her. He could see her mind was lost: her eyes where shut tight, her cheeks flushed red, her mouth open and spit collecting on the sheet. At the sight of her in this condition something fiercely possessive came over him, like a tidal wave where there has always been calm seas. It forced him to adjust, pressing the head of his cock against her virgin entrance, probing her lightly. 

"You like that?" His voice deep and eyes blazing, he questioned into the skin of her back. 

Aloy absent-mindedly nodded her head in affirmation. 

Helis hips jerked slightly at her straight-forward admission. The need to claim her even stronger now that she seemed so incredibly willing, however much he enjoyed her will to fight him. He pushed his cock a bit further into her and he intensified the rolling of her clit between his fingers. He felt her virgin entrance pucker at the pressure, resisting his intrusion. 

Aloy was close to cumming when she felt something large press against her vagina, the size and pressure sending alarm bells ringing in her head. She had to resist the instinct to spread her legs wider and allow him access, her lust cloaked mind submissive. She grunted at him, and he moved to play with her breast whilst biting her neck and circling her clit. He knew what he was doing, and she knew what he wanted. Her mind fought against the fog, willing it away but his fingers and mouth where too skilled. 

"Do you want more?"

She stuttered, unable to reply with all the conflict within her. Helis could tell she was battling herself and he smirked against the skin of her shoulder. He bit into her, pulling away with a pop. Then applied more pressure against her entrance with his hard cock. He could feel her skin on the verge of giving way to him, she was subconsciously clenching to ward him off and he grinned slyly at how much her sober mind did not want this. 

He hadn't entered her in the slightest and he could already tell it would be like attempting at rutting into a behemoth; all tightly wound cords and pulsing heat intent on taking off an appendage. 

"Who's pussy is this?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR RAPE

Aloy groaned, wishing he would shut up because she was having an increasingly difficult time with accepting the situation she was in. Her immediate and lust produced response was, yours. But her head ached, not wanting to fall to the hold he had been attempting to create over her and not wanting to give up the fight over her OWN body and pride. 

Helis hated her hesitation when they both knew the answer to his question. Gripping her hips harshly He pushed forward, breaching her entrance to sink into her a few centimeters. The tightness of her pussy was igniting a fire within his chest, he had already stretched this part of her quite some with his fingers and yet the squeeze was maddening. His breath washed over her skin, and he needed to fully sheath himself within her. The need unexplainable. 

Aloy on the other hand felt a jab in her lower region. Grinding her teeth when she felt some of him within her, his nether much larger than his fingers. She squirmed, the fog of lust lifting as soon as he had pushed forward and pain replaced its presence. The feeling was too foreign and uncomfortable for her liking. 

"S-stop" a whimper came from her lips and she gripped the sheets to help pull her body from his. Her mind clear and rebellious against the idea of his intrusion. 

Helis knew she had come back to her sane mind, her body resisting as she pulled away from him. But he wasn't having it, he dug his fingers into the meat of her hips as he readied to impale her. 

As if she could read his mind Aloy lifted her leg and swung back her heel, driving it into his bare chest and kicking him swiftly from the bed to the floor with a grunt. Glad he had made the assumption she was tamed and willing. 

But in that moment time stilled, the image of her spread legs as she pivoted and her blazing glare into his as she rocketed him from the bed stuck into his mind and he couldn't of thought of a more alluring woman than this red headed vixen. 

Helis caught himself on the floor, hands flat and skidding into the wall with more grace than She had expected. 

Aloy had watched the large man flung across the room, and awaited certain death or painful torture. She looked to him, their eyes catching and instead of a glare she expected she was met with a widening smirk that caused her blood to flame hot under her skin. 

Helis pushed himself up and walked over to his previously discarded pants. Picking them up and throwing them on all the while watching the girl pant and wrestle with the used-to-be present lust. She was propped on her knees with her hands clutching her breasts as she eyed him with the keen sight of a watcher. 

He needed to cool off else he grip the girl to force her deep into the mattress and make her pay for her insolence. He wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck her or beat the life from her body. 

Aloy watched Helis move to the door, she gave him the side-eye and waited for him to pounce. 

"Count yourself lucky. But soon I will take what is mine " he spat at her once past the threshold then slammed the door shut. 

She waited five minutes, her body stiff and held tightly in the same position it was when he left; she didn't particularly care where he went but she was curious. When she heard no sign of movement outside the door Aloy relaxed into the bed. Her body going limp and she fell into the pillows searching for comfort. 

She didn't know how it got to that point, her mind whizzing. Shame had by this time eaten away at her bones, embarrassment tearing at her flesh near her nether regions around her bum and vagina. She felt violated, but not only that she felt her self worth plummet. 

Why was she the only one that felt this way? He was the one trying to rape her and he felt no remorse, but she felt cheap from his actions? 

She didn't understand. She sighed into the pillows, moving her cuffed hands around to find comfort. She could tell dawn was to come over the horizon soon and she dreaded another day of heat and boredom. 

Figuring sleep would be her only respite she closed her eyes and tried to will away the images of her and Helis. The images of how willing she was and the thought of her near lose of virginity. She had never valued it before this situation, but she had decided to put a high price on it. She didn't really care for it besides that fact that she didn't want him to have it. She wanted to chose, but was she choosing earlier on?

She groaned, muffling it into the pillow. She needed sleep and she needed to be away from this maniac. 

\-------------------------------------  
"Sir" 

Aloy groaned, twisting her body from the offensive noise. 

"Commander, sir" 

The voice was steady and strong, clearly a young man. 

Aloy opened her eyes to peer towards the door. Her body now under the sheets but her hands still bound. 

She rested her cheek on her forearm, waiting for the voice to make itself present again. She didn't worry much for them entering since Helis locked the door and kept the key with him. So she just worked on removing the fuzz from her brain and blinking away sleep. 

It was about two hours after noon if she had to guess from the dulling light outside. 

"Permission to enter sir?" 

Aloy scoffed, this guy must be thick as boar manure to think Helis would remain silent if he was in his own room. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the accelerated beat of her heart at the thought that she didn't see or hear Helis lock the door last night. 

At this she moved to sit up, her body curling under her as she watched the door with blazing eyes. She wasn't used to being cornered but she knew how to get out of the predicament if she needed to, and it was just one man. She could kill him easily if he presented a threat. 

Then the worst that could happen did, the door creaked and began to slowly open. 

Shit. Shit. Fuck! 

Aloy watched intently. Her legs now adjusted so that she could kick into the mans face if he came near. She waited, her breathing stilled as she saw the outline enter the room slowly; her mind working over time and she could almost feel her previous focus come to life. 

He was tall, but still shorter than Helis. His skin was tanned and taunt under the trade mark eclipse armor her wore, he had shaggy hair on top his head. Clearly he wasnt dressed for any type of immediate threat. 

He looked to the desk first his eyes missing her body huddled in the corner of the bed. But when he dragged his eyes over the rest of he room he spotted the dark glowing eyes watching in with dangerous intent and gasped lightly. 

"Shit" he mumbled. His eyes widening as he took her in. From her messy hair, her pale skin and scantly clad body. 

Aloy was ready for an attack for him to attempt at her life, but his gaze changed from shocked to curiosity quickly. 

"Well, what do we have here?" He remarked at her but she ignored him. 

"What is it?"

"The boss in there?"

Two other voices rang from past the threshold, two male voices. 

Aloy's blood ran cold, she could take one while cuffed: but not three. 

The two men then entered aswell: one being much darker complexion similar to Varl and the other was pale like Teb. The two new men looked at her. Their brows raised. 

"Did she break in here?" 

"No man. Look at what she looks like" 

Aloy felt their eyes scan over her body, and she felt itches in their wake. Hating her current state of undress. 

"She, uh, looks like, well" 

"Like the commanders toy" 

Aloy hissed at that statement. Anger flooding her veins and when she previously didn't want them to come near her now she suddenly wanted a chance at their necks. 

"You really think the commander would get those urges?" 

"He is a man" 

"She is nice looking, got a dangerous glint in her eyes. Must be like trying to ride a strider" 

Aloys frown deepened. They were speaking of her like she was some possession, a wild animal. She growled at the feeling of being objectified by these imbeciles. 

"Get out" she hissed at them. Her eyes flaming with anger. 

"Or what?" The first one asked, clearly the bastard of the three. 

"Or I will kill you" 

They all laughed then, even the more shy one. Aloys skin burned with embarrassment and anger, never was she thought of as less than a threat; even the headhunter had the common sense to realize she would take a life easily if needed. 

"I doubt you could take all three of us on" 

She glared at the cheeky bastard. 

"Maybe we should put you in your place, since the commander can't" he nudged the man next to him, a leaching smile on his face. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, what if she tells him" the darker man said as he dragged his eyes over her again. 

"She doesn't know our names" the shy one piped up as he too ogled her. 

Aloy's mind was screaming. Her eyes glazing over with fear and rage, she couldn't believe she had warded off Helis just for these disgusting fools to take advantage of her. She cursed Helis, Cursed him for not locking the door, cursed herself for being vulnerable and cursed him even more for not being here to set her free so she could skin the men in front of her. 

"Exactly" the first one smiled as he approached the bed and Aloy's mind kicked into a higher gear. 

"He will kill you" she threw out as a lowly attempt to deter them. 

"He won't find out, lovely" he whispered and Aloy cringed. 

As he got closer to her she threw her leg out to kick in square in the chest, hurtling him across the room much like she did to Helis. 

"Holy shit!" The other two watched astonished. 

"She's practically a strider in a human body!" The darker man spoke in shock, as the shy one watched her legs and Aloy cupped her hands against her groin to stop any peeking of her privates. 

"Fucken bitch. Grab her legs!" The other two hesitated before they shot forward and Aloy reared again and began throwing her legs into the air. But they were prepared and tried to avoid her feet. She thrust her heels into their shoulders, kicking at their hips as she breathed through her teeth. 

She had successfully landed hits on both of them before they pinned her, her body writhing beneath their fingers ready to break free if they offered any slack. Her shirt had risen over her hips and her face flushed when she caught the eyes of the first one watching her nether region. 

"Fuck. Look at her, she has no underwear on" the statement making all faces look to her. 

Aloy screeched then, her voice high and piercing as it traveled out the door. She wasn't one for screaming but she couldn't help it. She was really going to be raped, and not even by the monster she knew but by nameless bastards. 

"Fuck cover her mouth!" And one did, Aloy resumed her struggle a new. Her ferocity even stronger, she writhed beneath them; twisting like a snapmaw. 

"Christ, she's strong" 

She faintly felt the first climb over her, his body pushing her into the mattress at her hips and he looked into her eyes. 

"I thought you were going to kill us?" He questioned as he dragged his hand over her hips, his Rough skin catching at her smooth skin covering her thighs. She cried into the other hand, her face contorted into horror as she felt him press himself into her. She had never begged for interference from outside forces before, but fear this palpable brought tears to her eyes as she surrendered to the hope of the metaphysical 

No, this can't be happening. 

Please. 

Please, anyone. 

Help me.


	10. Chapter 10

"You thought right" 

She had never thought she would praise GAIA for the day she heard his voice. Aloy adjusted her eyes to see Helis standing in the doorway, his body pulled tight as he glared heatedly at the men above her. 

In a split second, all three boys leapt from her body and she was too stunned to move much other than snap her legs together. She turned her face to Helis as she panted heavily, his eyes trained on the men who were previously attempting at raping her. 

"She was trying to escape sir!" The one attempted at a weak excuse, but Helis didn't even move his eyes over to Aloy in question. He could sense he was lying. 

Aloy had never felt this relieved before, her heart was hammering, her breathing shallow and her eyes wet from tears. In this moment she was utterly ecstatic to see the Eclipse commander looming by the door. 

Helis on the other hand was burning with rage. He could feel his skin redden, his veins pulse heavily beneath his pale skin and his jaw crack from the pressure of being clamped. He was not only angry that these three fuckers had tried to rape the girl, but the fact that it was HIS girl they were touching. The poison that is possessiveness spread through his veins like a flood, the banks that once held the feeling in place had broken and now the waters had engulfed him, sucking him into the depths of jealousy. 

He moved his eyes over her, her hair on the pillows, her hands bloodied by her struggle, his shirt high on her stomach and her legs shut tightly. Her eyes are what pushed his control to break, tears ran down her paled cheeks as she looked at him. He had never seen anyone look at him like she currently was, like he was the Sun itself. 

He growled low, and walked forward before gripping the one who had spoken by the neck. Helis knew this was the one who had been helping the one on top to rape her. Just placing him in context fueled the flames of hostility within him. 

"Sir, please!" But that was all he had gotten the chance to say before a crack resounded in the room and his head fell backwards; limp. The two besides him gasped as Helis let the body fall to floor in a heap. 

"Pick that up" he commanded, his voice gravely and hard. 

They didn't question and quickly did as he asked, grabbing the body by the hands and feet. 

Helis went to his desk then and grabbed what looked like rope from his drawer. He then proceeded to tie both men's hands to the limbs of the dead, hissing out when Helis tied it tight enough to cut off circulation. 

"You" he thrust his balled hand into the chest of the one, a warning "you were the one trying to rape her" he said as more of a statement than a question. 

"No sir, I" but Helis swung at him, making the man fall to floor and taking the other with him in decent. 

"You were the one trying to rape her" 

"Sir, I wasn't-" Helis slammed his boot into the mans ribcage, resulting in a sickening crack and a scream. 

"I won't ask again" 

"Y-yes sir" 

"And you helped" he looked to the other one 

"Y-yes sir" this one was smarter. 

"You will go stand in the center of the compound, in the sun. Wait there until I address you. Speak to no one" the two men struggled to get up, but quickly limped from the room. 

The fire in Helis was not calmed, he wanted to kill them quickly; but that wouldn't satisfy him in the long run. He knew he had to make an example of them especially if it got around the compound that he had the girl here. 

He heard a slight shuffle behind him and remembered he needed to check on his woman. 

He stalked over to the door and shut it tightly, locking it. Then moved to un-cuff her, who he could see was a bit shaken by the near sexual assault. 

He pulled her free and sat her limp body up all the while she watched him. Her eyes piercing, making him uncomfortable. 

"Are you alright?" He asked 

She nodded, but didn't say anything. He assumed she was okay, besides the blood on her wrists. He looked her over once more. He hadn't had a chance to look beneath the shirt of his she wore. 

"What did they do?" 

He watched her carefully , waiting on her response. He thought he was in time, caught them in the act before they could do much damage. But as he looked at her young face he saw her eyes squint, her bottom lip jut forward past the top and then she nuzzled her face into his chest. 

Flinging her arms around his large waist, she buried into him and wailed like a child. Her body shaking as she gripped him to her, her fingers pressing into any exposed skin as she crawled into his lap. 

Helis eyes widened, he wasn't expecting this type of reaction from a battle hardened huntress. 

The urge to throw her off of him was eminent , but a small part of him said to hold her close. So he did, he helped her onto his lap as she cried into his shoulder. Her wet cheek against his neck, cold nose pressed behind his ear; and Helis finally realized how young she was. She must have needed this way before today's incident, and now the girl couldn't hold onto her resolve any longer. 

He wasn't sure how long he had allowed her to spend her tears on his light armor, how long he had stroked her hair or dragged his hands down her waist in order the soothe her or how long it took for him to feel pity for her. He wasn't sure, and he didn't want to dwell on it either. 

It was sometime during dusk that the girl had fallen asleep against him, her breathing deep and steady as she clung to him like a life line; her small body curled around his large one. He lay her down, covering her body with the sheet before he departed and this time; he didn't hesitate in the door way, didn't look back as he locked the door. 

-

Aloy woke slowly, her eyes burning and the muscles in her face pulling tightly. The clear signs of a long hard crying session radiated through her body, eyes puffy and limbs numb. 

Looking back on the previous day she realized breaking down and using Helis as comfort was a mistake. A mistake that would cost her dearly. 

He had tried to comfort her, his aura speaking of awkward ignorance. She was shocked he didn't throw her off the bed and tell her to grow up. 

She remembers clinging to him wishing he was Rost, her shattered heart calling out to her departed father with every shallow breathe and splintering weep. Yet she chose to seek comfort in the man that had taken his life, and now she hated herself even more. 

She lay there: on the bed in which Helis accosted her daily, where he had made her come undone, where she loathed herself every second, where she was near raped by three men and where she had clung to Helis like he was life itself. 

She twisted, looking to the window opening, the sky a deep black. She wasn't sure how long she had slept, or where the men where and if Helis was with them. She didn't care, she wanted to leave this place and regain her dignity and pride. 

Grunting, she Sat up and stretched her body high into the air, her limbs creaking and her flesh burning. She knew her cuffs were gone, realized this halfway through her fitful sleep. 

Determined, she got up and rearranged her shirt to cover herself. She padded around the room, looking for any weapons or anything of use. Once she found none under the bed or stuffed in his trunk she looked over his desk. 

Intricate plans lay before her, and she could make out the architectural planning of Meridian. She shuffled the plans around as she looked through them. 

There were attack routes, possible escape routes for the citizens, weak points in the outer walling, a couple access points below the entrance bridge and the merchant routes. 

She breathed out, her mind tired, but she kept looking. Spotting mapping of the spire, the nearby villages, sacred lands and then she gasped. 

Her hand clamping over her mouth, her breathing stopped entirely. Her eyes watered slightly as she looked upon the marked location of her and Rosts home in Nora lands. A red circle drawn around it neatly with notes next to it that she couldn't read without her focus. She looked to the top of the map and saw it was dated two years before the proving. Her mind went into a pit, her senses blackening as her thoughts swirled through a black hole above her head. 

But she didn't hear the door's lock slot open, didn't see the movement of him from the door and didn't spot the look of annoyance over his face as he watched her snoop. 

"Inquisitive Nora" he tutted at her and she sprang away from the desk. Her hands in fists and her legs parted ready for a brawl. 

"You bastard! You were watching us!" 

She was fuming, the light of the moon glinting her hair into flame. She looked red-hot, ready to scorch all in her path like a fire bellowback. 

"Do you want a hug?" He lifted his arms in the air, the light throwing shadows over his sneering smirk. 

Aloy recoiled, hating her lapse in judgement once again. 

"Tell me! You knew, you knew about us and you; what? Waited? Why?!"

"No? You sure princess?" He chuckled at her as he dropped his arms and went to light the candles next to the bed. 

Her rage bubbled up and over the walls of her restraint. Her face turning red and she rushed him without thinking. 

Helis expected as much and turned to grab her arms, throwing her over his shoulder onto the bed. 

"Girl" he spoke in warning, his eyes not on her as he lit the last candle. 

Clear disregard, and it surged her further into the depths of hellish rage. 

She didn't care, couldn't think past Rosts death; potentially planned from the start. She could recognize the threat laced in the single word. 

She growled, twisting around and threw her leg at his hip and aimed the other at his face as she screamed at him from her laying position. 

Helis sighed before his hands thrust out and caught both of her attempted assaults. 

"You know, this isn't the correct way to thank your savior." He eyed her as he dragged her towards him. 

She thrashed, her legs bending aimlessly. Leaning forward she moved to punch him square in the throat despite the fact that he was holding either of her legs at his sides and she would have to bend in half to connect. 

Helis saw that, too, coming and bent her legs forcefully to knee herself in the stomach. 

"No wonder those three could over power you so easily. Your attacks are weak and Ill thought-through." He peered at her with bored-eyed amusement. It was like dealing with a petulant child the way she wildly lashed out at him. 

Helis had to admit He throughly enjoyed her fighting and He was quite enjoying the flash of her nudity amidst her violence towards him. His pants began to tighten, his cock springing to life as her movements continued to shift his shirt higher upwards against her skin whilst she growled at him; bared teeth like a stalker. 

"You piece of shit bastard! You took him!" He didn't react to the weak insult. 

"You took him without even a fair fight! You cowardly little old man!" His brow quirked, his lips pushing tightly against each other. 

"He would have killed you way before you even had the chance to land a blow! And you knew that! That's why you planned everything! You weak, pathetic litt-" 

Her sentence was cut short as Helis wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed harder than he ever had. Aloy immediately began beating her feet and hands against his weight between her legs as he pressed her into the bed. 

"I have had enough of your insults. Maybe I should have let that filth have their way with you then perhaps you would appreciate my patience" his words came out in a hiss against her cheek as he bared his teeth against her flesh. 

She struggled more, her voice whimpering out between her lips as her lungs began to waver. She clawed at his hands, her eyes bulging and her legs falling limp beside his bulk. 

He pulled his face away from her just enough to look at her teary orbs. Helis couldn't deny how beautiful she looked in this moment, her eyes glowing as her full red lips opened in a silent scream, her cheeks red with anger and her hair a halo behind her. His anger was palpable, but with every second that passed lust began to cloud over and sew itself within his rage. 

"I'm going to fuck some manners into you"

A sinister smirk that planted itself on his lips making her insides tighten. 

What has she done...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge chapter
> 
> Unedited

Helis well of patience had run dry, he was done playing with her and finished with accepting her little antics. 

Gripping her harder around her neck he squeezed her wind-pipe tightly as his other hand searched for the previously discarded hand cuffs. 

Aloy was still smacking her weakening balled fists against his back, her fight dimmed but not lost by the lack of oxygen and force against her throat. Her mind screamed to relent, spare the small amount of oxygen she had left in order to survive; and she wanted to obey, truly. But the thought of living through the loss of her only personal possession was far stronger than the looming threat of death. Steeling herself she lifted her legs to kick at him once again, albeit weakened. 

Helis chuckled when he felt her feet connect with his back, no pain from the impact. He grabbed one of her moving hands and slapped the cuff on it without much resistance; then released her to gasp air into starving lungs as he quickly did the same to the other. Not wanting her to begin her fight anew he lifted her like a doll to adjust her body near the wall, chaining her hands above her head. 

Aloy's mind was blackened over as if curtains had been closed around her, a light dizziness and nausea tickled at her senses; closing her eyes to will them away. 

Helis took this as a form of surrender and couldn't help but feel both smug and disappointed by her actions. He thoroughly enjoyed her fire and ire. It was the closest he came to being burned by her, touched by the Suns blessing. 

Forgetting his dissatisfaction he yanked her legs to sling them around his waist, placing her calves to rest on his shoulders as he focused on her heaving chest. 

Aloy noticed the movement and opened her eyes slowly to see him above her, looming like a dark and stormy sky. 

"Already giving up, how cute" he sneered, canines flashing in the candle light. 

Aloy growled and pulled her leg back as far as she could before slamming her heel into his face and snapping it to the side. 

"Fuck you" she snarled

Helis hadn't turned back to face her, his head still twisted away due to her reckless anger. He bit at his lips, eyes narrowed as he peered towards the door with dangerous contemplation. 

Then quick as a strider he pulled the offending leg towards him and sunk his teeth deep into her calf. 

Aloy screeched towards the ceiling, her eyes wide as her skin flared hot with pain. 

Helis didn't waste time as she cried out and wrapped his fist into his shirt covering her chest; pulling the fabric away from her and tearing it from her body without a second thought. 

"Insolent little woman" he sneered at her as he tossed the fabric away and gripped at her exposed breast;pinching her nipples between his fingers harshly. She shifted to either side, bouncing her breasts appealingly despite her intention of warding him off; doing the opposite. 

"Stop!" She shouted at him, shuffling her hands within her cuffs. Her calf was burning from his teeth and her nipple was tingling over the thresh-hold towards pain. 

He laughed then, his head back and mouth open as the rich sound reverberated around the room; stifling her. 

"You don't seem to realize, you are in no position to make demands. Never have been!" He grinned down at her looking genuinely happy; her face clouded over. 

He didn't wait: not for her to get comfortable, to realize the situation she was within, not to accept the future and not to resume her weak fight. He readjusted her legs under his arms and leaned over her; bending her open to suck a nipple into his mouth and rolling the other between his fingers. Something he had been wanting to do since he had revealed them to his eyes in the baths. 

Aloy shivered, her spine cracking as her hips thrust upwards without her conscious thought assisting. Her mouth opening as the feel of his tongue flicking her nipple sent pulses throughout her body and to her groin. 

"No" she panted, but it came out drawled and winded. 

Her voice didn't make him relent, he rolled his hips into hers; his dick hard beneath his light armor. She both hated and preferred his covered and obscured body. The panels of his armor rubbing uneven caresses over her clit and vagina. 

She fought herself, her mind clawing at her skull in an attempt to push away her body's response to him. 

Why couldn't he just make this horrible?  
Just get it over with? 

But was he even doing it for her enjoyment at all? Perhaps his desires just inadvertently fueled her without any of his intention being present. 

She ground her teeth and tried to kick at him again: her mind begging to throw him off, kill him, anything. But as she brought her leg back to slam it into his kidneys he bit her breast hard, her mind shooting off alarms. She wailed, eyes closed and fists clenching. 

He released her nipples, one with a slurping pop and pushed his face against her cheek; pulling her flesh between his teeth. 

"If you even think of harming me, you will be punished." He hisses against her skin then licking across her cheek, to which he groaned as he shifted her head away. 

"Sick bastard" 

He hummed, hands groping over both breasts as he looked down at her red face. Clearly she was flustered by his actions, something that made watching her fight her arousal even more adorable. 

"Resorting to insults now, little one?" She scoffed at him, but couldn't deny the heat that swept through her body at his pet name for her. 

His hands encompassed both of her breasts fully, dragging his hands over the mounds of flesh to pull together near her nipples and pinch them away from her. He watched her face tighten, her lips clamp shut and her eyebrows screw together. 

"Stop!" She whimpered out, her knees pressing into his sides in protest. 

He grabbed her hips and pressed the junction of her harshly against his hardened cock. 

"If you want to make this difficult, then I will just fuck you without preparing you" he glared down into her eyes. 

Aloy winced at the pressure of his hold: his fingers bruising her flesh, his armor rough against her nether lips and the stiffness beneath it pressing her flesh tight against her pelvic bone. She wanted to put her hands to his chest and push him away, tell him she had a choice and she didn't want his kindness. But the other part of her mind told her to accept the gift of preparation he was offering her, as if it had some hidden knowledge of what was to come. 

She growled out, her eyes averting from him when she noticed he had began to remove his armor whilst she had pondered over his words. At some point, however, she couldn't keep her eyes from him; too enthralled by the look of a man, the look of him. 

Rost would have hated you. 

A voice whispered, and she jerked against Helis; shocked anger electrocuting her. 

He peered down at her as he unstrapped the junction of his pants, shoving the material down to release his cock from its confines. Proceeding to rub his stiff leaking member over her pussy lips, parting the skin and dragging himself over her clit. 

She groaned, her hazel eyes averted sky-ward. Curiosity told her to look, peer down and watch what he was doing; but the over-whelming embarrassment wouldn't allow her eyes to stray from a particular line in the cave roof. 

She felt him drag his stiff flesh through her skin, parting the tissue with every nudge he forced down into her. Resistant legs were clamping his waist, thighs quivering and pelvis pressed as flat as it could be into the bed. 

Helis didn't notice her troubled expression, too focused on the look and feel of her skin parting around him as he stroked down into her clit; rewarded with a hiccup from the girl. Parting her thighs further by his large hands he could see the unwanted moisture clinging to her entrance. The little hole shut tight but willing. Grinning he grabbed a globe of her ass flesh, squeezing hard and rolling her into him. 

Aloy bit her lip, the slight pain radiating from her butt making her whimper into her shoulder. Before she could regain composure she felt him pressing into her, what felt like a finger surging through her flesh and she bit her arm; the pain feeding his skillful play of her. 

"You can deny it all you like, but this doesn't lie" she could hear the grin beneath his words. 

It's a natural response! A voice in her foggy mind attempted to comfort her as she felt a wet finger drag up between the valley of her breasts and circle her nipple. 

Jerking she snapped her eyes open, but didn't look at him; her breath spluttering out of her. 

She heard him chuckle, sick and twisted, ghosting over her flesh. 

She felt him move, pressure at her entrance changing to a large yet soft rounded edge; and she whimpered at it. Her mind numb, readying for the soon intrusion; the loss. 

Helis looked down at her once he was lined up with her entrance, his cock hard and weeping against her; seeking her as fulfillment. 

"Look at me" 

She didn't move from the huddled position against her own arm. 

He pressed into her, the little entrance parting for him as he sunk into her slowly. 

"Look at me, girl" he growled out, his patience was worn thin and his resolve was cracking at the surface. 

Still she didn't move, except bitting into her lip harder. 

He pulled from her, then thrust forward a bit more to sink into her deeper. He was both watching his decent into her virgin entrance and her face. 

"If you don't look at me, I will make this painful" he hissed 

GAIA, but it hurt. Her insides were resistant to him, her muscles burning from the slight entry. She needed to look at him, to stop the pain he said. But she was shamed, shamed by him and his actions; hands balled into fists above her head and legs held wide by large hands. Helpless. 

Weak, tear rimmed orbs connected with lust-filled determined ones; a plea between the two. One for completion and the other for freedom. 

"Good girl" words punctuated with a thrust, easing his length into her unused interior. 

She was bending into herself then, her body adjusted by him to bring her high on to his knees and allow her sight of what was occurring. 

Her eyes widened, he wasn't even three-quarters sheathed. 

"No, stop! You won't fit!" 

She was answered with a deep and amused laugh, the action reverberated through him and into their incomplete connection. Glaring, she eyed him with distaste. 

"I'll make my cock fit in your tight little pussy" spoken through flashing canines and sinister lips. 

Gasping Aloy grabbed onto the chains above her to pull her body away, needing to pull the small amount of him within her out. 

But before success was even within reach, a paralyzed wail burst through the air. The sound edged with shedding tears and sharpened to a point by shattering pain. 

She was being torn in half. Her lower region a flame, she had never experienced this pain before; the type of pain that shook all will from her body and rendered her weak and within different planes of existence. 

She barely heard him groan, the sound strangled and loud over her head. 

"Fuck" he cursed, never had any woman been as sweet. 

"Look huntress," he pulled himself out of her, the flesh clinging to him in his retreat "your pussy wants to keep me" he almost giggled as he saw and heard her blood squelch with a thrust back into her. She was like a vice, tight and clenching in waves; but soft and relenting against his actions. 

Aloy allowed fresh tears to stream down her cheeks, she would not wail outwardly like she wanted to; the pain searing a path through her core. 

A rough slam caused a gasp to escape her, his actions burning; she quickly looked to his eyes. 

"Look at your pussy swallow me. You thought I wouldn't fit" he laughed as he angled her and pulled away. 

Once hazel eyes saw the connection, they couldn't look away. Never had she seen this before: his blood stained pulsing member half-way into her, her skin stretched around him as it offered suction. 

Helis couldn't hold back as soon as he saw her reaction to their join. Hazel eyes beautifully wide, cheeks tear stained and full lips parted in equal parts horror and wonder. 

In Reaction he began to move slowly into her, thrusting to full completion then withdrawing; all the while watching her face. 

The pain was still present around the edges of feeling completely full,the movement within her like a mystery. 

He continued to move at a slow pace, reaching for her clit to circle the nerves there. Almost immediately he was rewarded with her face tightening, her eyes watching closely; focused solely on his actions. 

Her cheeks began to flame, replacing the washed-out look she previously adorned; the lust slowly taking over from pain, mingling together pleasantly. 

Rubbing in rhythm to his thrusts, Helis began to move harder into her; taking her rougher. Snapping his hips as he sheathed fully, drawing his calloused fingers around her sensitive clit. 

Her mind began to relent, her body humming to life beneath his skilled hands. Aloy moaned out unintentionally when he thrust particularly hard, member buried deep against a spot that sparked like live-wire. 

She mumbled out, his fingers lavishing her and his dick connecting with something that both made her wince and keen against him. 

Helis noticed he had found her G-spot, and smirked as he began thrusting his dick against the discovery harder. Her eyes still watching her pussy devour him. He leaned over her then, throwing her legs over him to achieve a deeper thrust; cutting off her vision and sucking a nipple into his mouth. 

She was loosing her mind, her thoughts flowing out of her as if he was sucking them from her body with every hard thrust. Her muscles burned from the stretch but her mind thrived on the pain mixed in with the pleasure, he was pushing her over the edge of a mountain. His hips snapping cruely, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips, his mouth over her nipple, teeth teasingly closing with every movement of himself within her as her legs dangled over his shoulders. 

"Do you like that?" He questioned against her breast. She didn't want to reply, didn't want to give him any type of satisfaction. 

He thrust particularly hard, hitting her cervix and biting into her nipple then soothing it with a lick. 

"You like how I fuck you?" He hissed, more of a statement than a question. Aloy groaned, turned on by his words as shivers ran down her spine to her groin which was being battered by his relentless thrusts. 

She was limp beneath him, her body folded in half. He didn't let her settle, never gave her a hair's breath of a chance to become a custom to his sheer size before he pummeled into her with reckless thought. Her used-to-be virgin entrance squeezed around the invasion, tight like a clamp as feeling flooded her mind and rendered her speechless. She had never felt this way before, so out of control but so caged under the large man who was near to twice her age as he attempted to tear her in half. 

She could barely breath, despite her mouth open. Her breaths coming out as loud moans whilst her inhale was a wheeze. 

"Fuck, you feel so good. Pussy so tight around my cock" he breathed out, and looked to her face. Her eyes half-drawn, cheeks blazing to match her hair and her lips parted. The sudden urge to shove his tongue down her throat was unexpected but demanding. He didn't do kissing, but with him drowning within her he couldn't will the urge away soon enough before he meshed his mouth to hers. 

Shock ran through her body when she felt his lips to hers, confused why he would do it but also loving the sensation. He pushed his tongue against her lips, forcing entry ; and she let him, lust filled curiosity not allowing her to pass up the opportunity to experience this. 

She felt Helis everywhere;over every inch of her skin, sharing the same air, tongues now teasing each other and hands now gripping at the meat of her ass. She could feel him deep within her every split second when he pistoned her hips against his,impaling her further and circling his body over hers to tingle at her clit. 

He reached a hand to her hair, snagging at her roots to pull her face back before he smothered her inhale with his tongue. Taking from her the ability to breathe, making her inhale his breathe instead while he battered his into cock into her. 

She gushed when his hand brought down a spank to her bum, her muscles clenching around his dick and her moan muffled by his lips. When he released her mouth he shifted away from her to rest on his hountches, peering down at where he disappeared into her; a growl emenating from his vast chest. 

"Your pussy looks so good with my cock fucking it" pale eyes glinting on deep silver now, biting the shape of canines into his lip. 

Aloy loved the feral look on his face as he watched them joining over and over again. Her mind recoiling at his scrutiny of her but she was too far gone to act embarrassed. 

He was losing his mind, never had fucking felt as good as it was at this moment. His cock deep within the huntress as he slammed her hips against his to watch her pussy swallow him. He was stretching her to the max and relished in the thought of how small her entrance was, the skin puckering pink and taunt around his darker stiffness. The two separate skin tones clashing beautifully as he thrust into her, pale skin sucking in, and pulled out to see her flesh clinging on so dearly that he could see the red of her interior. 

Aloy was on the precipice, she needed just a little more before she came; moaning out loudly she moved her hips in time with his. 

She wasn't alone in her impending climax, Helis could feel the surge slowly dragging over his limbs; clouding his vision and he focused entirely on her to push the process forward. Her head was thrown back, exposing the long column of her neck as she moaned out unashamed. 

The feeling was spiraling within her, coiling her insides and casting her between consciousness and blackness. She had climaxed before, with him, but it didn't compare to the current tidal wave that was about to crash into her. 

"Call my name, shout to the sun." He whispered against her neck, now bent over her and mouthing into her skin. 

Her instinct was to comply, just follow orders without thought because thought had fleeted from her. 

"Say it, huntress" 

"H-" he thrust into her harder, hearing the first syllable of his name causing an involuntary movement. 

"Yes, that's it" he bit at her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth; bruising her pale flesh. 

"Scream to the compound, let everyone know who fucks you into completion " 

When she hesitated, her mind a rebellion, He slowed he's thrusts; but didn't cease. 

"Please" she mumbled brokenly, her eyes now looking at him. He lifted himself from her, peering into her lust filled orbs; raising a brow. 

"Please?" He thrusts slowed more. 

"No. Please, Heli-" she cut herself off as he thrust hard into her, moaning out at the resuming approach of her climax. He snatched at her hair, pulling her head back and buried his teeth into the junction between her neck and shoulder; sucking. 

He fucked into her harder, the sound of slapping skin resounding around the room along with her loud moans. 

"Scream my name, cum for me Aloy" 

She broke, shattered around him at the sound of her name on his lips as he breathed it into the flesh of her neck.

 

"Helis!" 

She screamed to the heavens, her back arching like a bow; fists clenched above her head with her head thrown back as she tightened her legs around him. She quivered, her body pulsing with energy sliding over her limbs and over her groin to tighten and then burst into a thousand pieces. Squeezing around his member in shock-waves, jolting him with electricity. 

Helis couldn't hold back, her muscles forcing him to complete within her; he shuddered as he rode her in the last seconds of his climax. His eyes had never moved from her face when she came, pulling him with her to the depths of ecstasy. 

"Such a good girl"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL Z:   
> Oh wait. 
> 
> lol I'm joking I don't do that shit of "what happen in the last chapter". 
> 
> Little bit of angst. 
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for taking , like, FOREVER. 
> 
> Thank you to Alypia.  
> I got this chapter up today because of you. Hope I don't disappoint
> 
> A bit short because this moment becomes pivotal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos fuel my black-hole of heart. :)

Something was tickling her, running softly down her sides and over her butt; which was still bare and now sky-ward.

She didn't remember falling asleep, but here she was waking up to pain between her legs and limbs cramped. 

Aloy groaned, rubbing her face into the mattress and stretching out her arms over her bed-head as she arched her back taunt like a bow. 

She heard a groan behind her, a noise that would have sounded like a growl if it was for the sigh at the end. 

Anyone else would have been panicked, naked and afraid; but her subconscious recognized the animalistic sound emanating from the man in the room. 

Blinking she shifted to look behind her, sun rays stinging her eyes and causing her to retreat. She yelped out, not expecting her sleep to take up the morning day as it did. 

She was ready to move, to cover her bareness, embarrassment and shame creeping up her spine;most likely in conjunction with his eyes. Sobriety pricking at her skin when she shifted to grab the crumpled and discarded sheet forgotten on the corner of the bed, and along with that abused and meaningless sheet came with her own self-worth; or lack there of. Tears stung her eyes, regret filling her bones with lead and weighing down her movement to cover her reddened skin. 

She was always strong, both mentally and physically, never had anyone made her feel both weak and worthless; well in a long time. 

She use to value herself little, lowly, until Rost had snapped her out of that life-ruining rut. She had become what people feared, what people questioned and lately what people worshipped; yet here she was laying discarded on a bed that was not her own, covered by a film of disgrace. 

Closing her eyes tightly, she attempted to shut it out; will it away like she had so many other emotions. But her meditation was cut short, the man facing her silken bare back had grown hungry for her flesh and he latched his hands into hips; pulling her away from her coverage and from her mind. 

"No, " she almost whimpered, her pride burning her like machine-oil. 

He didn't listen, when did he ever?

Helis propped her against the bed, meaty ass facing him with lean legs dangling over the plush edge. He rounded her globs of flesh, parting the meat and peering at her two entrances. 

He couldn't help himself.

He stroked her there, dragging a gloved finger through her pink rose-petal looking lips; enjoying her escaped gasp as she gripped the bed-sheet tightly. 

Helis had woken to her asleep next to him, flame-hair a mess and his member still buried deep within her; his dick hardened in a second to the image of her before that morning. He would of taken her again, right then, but he had things to do and wouldn't spend the amount of time he would like to fucking her. 

So he got up, got dressed all the while telling himself he would come back later to the naked image of her curled on his bed, with his cum still leaking from between her legs. 

He worked through his morning duties quickly, his mind bogged by the feel of her skin, the way she moaned, how good she felt around him. Thankfully the hard planes of his armor prevented anyone knowing the direction of his thoughts, and when he could he left to claim her. 

Now he stood behind her, playing with her skin As shivers racked her body. 

She groaned out another pitiful no, her face turn against the mattress as she panted out over the sheet. 

Helis could already see her moistening, her arousal leaking from her, no matter how much her mind didn't like him; her body definitely did. 

Leaning over her he sunk his teeth into the flesh of her ass, hearing her yelp, and then licking over the mark. 

"S-s" 

He hummed at her in question, 

"You, piece of boar manure!" Aloy suddenly snapped at him, writhing in his hands like a snake and kicking back at him with anger. 

He hadn't expected her to suddenly lash out, and caught her foot in his gut before he pushed down on her lower back, into the mattress, and pressed his fingers into where her kidneys sat. 

Aloy stilled immediately, her mind flashing with the unusual spot emanating pain, she cursed out; squeezing her eyes tightly closed. 

"I hate you" 

He narrowed his eyes at her back, something about her words bothered him. And he hated being bothered by something or someone that shouldn't bother him. 

He lashed out. 

Sinking his fingers into her hips he pulled her flush with his groin, bending over the girl and pinning her with his pelvis as his large fingers worked loose the opening in his armor to release his already stiff shaft. 

But she didn't go quietly, when did she ever?

Aloy thrashed, gripping the bed to pull her body away from his and swinging her legs that hung loose off the bed. 

"You mother fucker!" She cursed him, her vision turning red with all the pent up anger and shame. She tried to turn over to punch him the face, needing to feel his nose break beneath her knuckles and watch warm blood seep down his face. 

But he had loosened his armor , freed himself, and instead of his pelvis pinning her it was his hands that encircled her waist and shoved her roughly into the mattress twice , like shaking sense into a person, before he rammed himself into her still unaccustomed opening. 

She screamed out, her insides raw and the previous arousal she had felt was swept away with every slam of his hips against hers. 

"Take it quietly, good" he growled out still rutting his hard shaft into her quickly. 

She felt sick. Nausea working its way up her throat and her head spun with the raw edged-nerves of pain from her sex. 

"Stop"

He didn't listen, instead he moved his gloved fingers against the nerves of her clit; working his hand awkwardly between her and the bed. 

Her resolve weakened at the attention, his hands skillful and his rutting changed into a swivel at the end which lightly graced the spot inside of her that sparked like live-wire. 

Aloy groaned into the mattress, hiding her face and hating herself. 

Helis watched her silently, a smirk pulling at his full lips. 

"Do you like that?" He questioned after receiving a muffled yelp after he thrust particularly hard into her. 

As per normal she didn't reply, always defiant; something he enjoyed beyond what a normal person would. 

"I won't ask so politely again" he growled out, squeezed her hips and brought her whole body against his, opting to stay still as she was slid against the mattress onto his member. 

Breath wheezed past her lips, his fingers drawing shapes on her clit and his stiffness stroking her insides in a piston like manner; she was losing all over again. 

She groan out an affirmative, nodding her head down into the sheet. 

"You like my dick inside of you?" He huffed at her, eyes gleaming and face contorted into a picture of smug-happiness. 

Again she tried to just allude to a yes, not actually saying the word and not actually being as ashamed by the affirmation. 

"Say it" he left no room for question, his hands kneading the meat of her ass and using the flesh as an anchor to her; parting and watching her lips swallow his girth. 

"Please, don't" 

She knew he was watching her, down there, could feel his eyes trace every nerve along her nether region and her face flamed with embarrassment when she realized he had gotten such a good look at her already. 

She heard him laugh behind her, as if she had just told the best joke. 

"Watching myself sinking into your body, and seeing you take it; is becoming one of my favorite images" 

Aloy bit her lips at his admission, his words sending a chill down her spine, goosebumps over her skin and drawing her brows together. 

He continue to move within her, long hard thrusts, the remainder of his armor scraping against her bare skin. He was watch their joining:full lips parted, eyes glazed over and half mast; lost inside of her and what she felt like. 

He resumed his movements against her clit, the feeling causing a now familiar wave to crest within her abdomen. Panting out she lifted her head and balanced on her fore arms, where before they were limp beside her. The shift creating perfect friction between the two bodies currently meeting with barely-there withdrawal and crushing endings. 

She was moaning out unashamed, her back arched and butt in the air like an offering. Her skin was tingling where ever he dragged his hands, burning where she felt his breath wash over her and paining where the one hand currently squeezed her thigh with every joining. 

"I'm going.." she couldn't say it, she couldn't tell him that he could make her lose her mind. She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him, like it was polite manners. 

"That's a good girl, cum for me, whisper my name" he mouthed against her shoulder blade, a position she didn't notice him take. 

Then it happened , the crest reached high over her body: pulling her soul from her chest and stretching it far from her, causing her back to arch and thighs to quiver. It stayed there, drawing a long howl from her lips before it slammed into her back, sizzling through her veins and giving the breath back to her lungs. She fell limp to bed, Helis being the only thing still holding her lower half up and from sliding to the floor and taking her with it. 

Helis was disappointed that he couldn't see her face, see her come undone, but he felt her; felt her walls surge around him like ripples in the ocean and he didn't want to be taken down with her. He wanted to watch her decent from the sidelines and enjoy his power and work. But she would never obey his wish and as soon as she lost control, felt the bliss of release ,she hooked into him unknowingly causing his climax to follow hers. 

"Fuck" he swore out against her skin, his teeth buried in her shoulder; sure enough to leave a bruise. With one last thrust he empty all of himself within her, and her body absorbed him. 

She collapsed once his grip loosened, inadvertently pulling him from her; a feeling that was both unpleasant and relieving. 

Helis remained standing on wavering legs, hands pulling his armor right because he had things to do. Things that didn't involve her directly but in the end she would involve herself if she knew. He turned from her and left , glancing at the limp body seemingly glowing on his bed. 

Aloy heard the door lock, her eyes sliding closed and her body relaxing into stasis. She wanted to sleep, sleep before the feeling of dread and exploitation crawled it's way through her skin and latched itself onto her bones; before her heart could shatter from the weight of disgrace Rost would feel towards her. 

Before she broke her oath.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT 
> 
> ALSO A BIT OF GORE

Black smoke clouded the once blue sky, dead and dry ground covered the earth in creeping cracks, the wind howling with the voices of a thousand screams; carrying the scent of fresh blood curdling in their throats over the expanse of desolation.

Bones worn thin by exertion  
Lungs fighting for oxygen and coming up empty  
Eyes swollen and leaking salted water

She had tried, fought until her vision blackened and her skin tore between metal clamps; until blood pooled beneath her limp hanging feet and stained the earth with life. Shooting arrow after arrow into the metal hide of the machine beasts and leaving not even a scratch as they consumed the earth greedily. She was not alone in the fight against the inevitable, many had stood beside her, most behind her, and they too had acted as the earths defenders; but all had fallen, all had failed.

She was fading out, her existence spun from a thread of DNA that was not her own but yet entirely that; and she would die yet again in the span of mere millennia.

“That’s enough, don’t let her die”

Her mind lashed out, consciousness clawing at her skull; she knew that voice all too well.

She was descending then, falling from the Devils grasp onto the hard earth in a puff of dust.

“We can’t let you escape with what’s mine, little one”

His words sent shivers of confusion down her bent and flame encased spine.

What was he talking about? Her life?  
Was he saying she was his and could not die without his permission or by his hand?

A gentle caress amidst the searing pain that was her existence caused her eyes to open, and stare up into the bright silver ones above her.  
He was dragging a large hand over her abdomen, a small smile pulling at his inherently cruel lips.

“You have kept him safe, good”

What?

Glazed over eyes squinted, ginger brows furrowed and her body tried to move from the touch.

“No, no. He is mine, ”he tutted her when she attempted to flee, closing his hands around her slim middle and moved her closer to his frame.

“This might hurt”, which was a gross understatement.

She couldn’t fight him off, her body weak from the battle and her mind drained from resistant thought. But that didn’t stop the renewal of pain from cracking her spine and rendering her breathless. Slippery blood coated hands reached into her stomach, tearing the skin with the blunt ends of his fingers.

She wailed, a silent cry amidst the chaos of destruction around her, and felt something being pulled from her abdomen. A hard tug that seemed to draw her spine along with it, the sound of wet squelches barely whispering over her ears.

But her suffering was halted by a piercing scream that cut through the air and stifled all other sounds from the area around her.

The cry of a child.

“That’s my big boy”

She opened her eyes, clouded with unshaken pain, to the image of Helis cradling a small baby covered head to end in red gore. Her mind stumbled, swirling with thoughts and impossibilities. Hazel eyes focused on the very telling thatch of bright red hair, matted with fluid and blood, that sat on the screaming child’s head.  
Willing her deeply-buried voice to work she tried to force her lips to perform the art of sounding-off words, but her voice didn’t come out from being hidden and instead lay there gapping at the scene before her.

“You have given me a great gift little one, and I can only but return the favour in a swift death.” Silver orbs never leaving the face of the bundle before them.

No.

Her mind was firing off, she had to live. She couldn’t fathom how any of this had occurred, how she had just given birth: or been left barren from her own kin.

“Aloy” his voice devoid of emotion, straining through the haze of her mind and traveling past the cloud around her.

“Aloy” it was louder, clearer.

“Good bye Aloy”

Her world slammed to black.

_______________________________________________________________________________

She woke, jolted from the bed and flung onto the hard floor, her knee colliding in an ugly fashion and sending sparks of pain across her still semi-conscious mind. The room was bathed in dark shadows and little light, the night having already befallen her.

“Quite the over-reaction”she heard him mumble off from the other side of the bed.

Sitting up her eyes connected with his, confusion blatant in both stares.

It sounded correct, felt correct even.  
Would she bare this monsters child?  
Was what they were doing, or him doing to her, bring about these types of repercussions?

Having never spoken of this topic with anyone, she wasn’t sure how these things happen. She wasn’t entirely sure what he did to her was even what’s supposed to happen. Rost hadn’t explained any of this to her, never mind Helis attempting at teaching her that this is where children came from.

She was born of a mountain for GAIA-sakes!  
Genetically cloned!  
How was she to fathom these types of human reproduction when she wasn’t even sure she could reproduce, and if she could was it the same way that everyone else in this time did?

Like a band-aid then.

“Helis”

That caught his attention, she rarely spoke his name; except for when he was fucking her and she couldn’t control the onslaught of her impending orgasm.

Silver orbs narrowed in suspension as he eyed her with question,  
“what?’

“Where do children come from?”

Shock slammed into his body, which almost caused him to stumble against his own desk for support. She had to be lying, yes she didn’t know how sex worked or what anything was called or felt.  
But children? Surely she had some idea.

She must be playing some game, to some end.

“Don’t play coy with me, “ containing the urge to barrage her with questions of her upbringing he just watched her grapple with his statement.

“I am doing no such thing!”

She was serious? His mind fired off warning-signs, words like child-molester and rapist rang around in his skull.  
Was she so young that she didn’t know that what they had been doing could lead to that, a child?

“Surely your mother taught you of these things. Don’t bother me with such idiotic questions”

She knew he was trying to brush her off, and couldn’t help the sting from his words.

She didn’t have a mother in the normal sense, GAIA was her mother and since she was technically GAIAs mother and thus her own grandmother.

“Please, I really don’t know “she felt ashamed, and slightly hurt. The loneliness of her life creeping into her heart like a black fog.

Helis eyed her contempt, how her face fell and her eyes glazed over. He couldn’t help but find himself extremely turned on by her current look and state of mind. There she sat apon his floor with nothing covering her nudity, hair a mess, eyes teary and pleading while she asked him a question that he had been showing her the answer too not many hours prior; the evidence of which he could see still clinging to her abused and reddened vagina.

She was so naive and innocent it made his balls hurt.

“I will answer you, for a small fee” a smirk covered his lips as he walked to stand over her, a lecherous glint in his eye.

If she had her focus on, it would have been detecting him as a threat. She knew it, she could feel it in her gut that what ever he had planned would be cruel and unusual.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked up into his face, her position on the floor making her lack any real threat at the moment.

“What do you want?” she did not want anymore him inside of her. She felt raw and the cold of the floor was helping reduce the throbbing she was experiencing. What ever it was that he was doing with his penis by shoving it inside of her, was creating an unpleasant after effect. Sure it didn’t feel too bad when it was happening, but she could barely sit or move without the friction sending tendrils of pain lashing at her nether region. His entrance also caused her discomfort, and she really couldn’t find it within herself to want to have him attack her vagina with his own genitals.

“What do you want?” She eyed him, her face contorting into something akin to hatred.

“Just to demonstrate the answer to your question”

She frowned, demonstrate?

“how?”

“stand-up”

She sighed, anger scratching at her skin for needing to listen to this man just to sate her curiosity.

Stupid dream.

“ Lay on the bed.”

She was a little annoyed with his commanding voice, she wasn’t one to be pushed around, but she did as she was told and lay on the bed. However, not in the centre and more to the edge where she was sitting previously.

She looked at him expectantly, covering her mound with her hand to prevent his wandering eyes and the sheet from scratching at her entrance.

He moved away from the bed, over to his trunk under the desk and reached in to grab a blade, she immediately tensed her body ready for a fight.

“what are you-“ but he shushed her, brows furrowed as he reached and grab one leg to pry her oen.

“I wont hurt you, unless you want me to” he grinned, but still kept his eyes between her legs.

She watched as he carefully slid the blade over her mound, slicing the thin thatch of red hair away from her skin. She had never shaven herself there, and found it odd that he found it necessary.

“ Its like cutting through nothing. You’ve never shaved here, girl?”

She grumbled out a no, feeling too exposed and his gentle touched too intimate for her liking.

He watched her squirm, her face reddening, as he cleaned away the flaming hair; trying desperately not to stroke the pink skin or dip a finger into her exposed opening. Eventually she was bare, and he couldn’t help but stare at how very pretty her pussy was now that there was nothing obstructing the image.

He had to swallow down the urge to lap at her folds, suck her clit into his mouth and fuck her with his tongue. That would come another time.

Right now, he had more pressing issues, like the erection that was straining against his evening wear.

He didn’t waste much time after noting it before large ghostly coloured hands pushed away thin breeches to let a thick, hard member spring into the open air.

He needed to fuck her, right now, be able to see every little detail of her newly-exposed flesh swallow him whole.

But the girl reared once his dick came to light, bucking like a strider and inching away from the threat to her womanhood.

“No,” she gasped out, covering herself with a palm and scrambling backwards.

Her show of resistance, sparking the blaze within him and causing Helis to become more predatory.

“You asked for this.”he stated lowly

“asked for this? No I didn’t! I Asked where children came from!”

He laughed out as he grabbed onto her legs and yanking her flush with his own body.

“Fucking is how children are made, foolish girl!”

“fucking?”

“when your pussy, remember I taught you what that was?” punctuating his words with digging his fingers into her thighs and snatching her hand away to place it over his erection. He gave her a warning look before closing her hand around him.

“ Rub yourself with my dick” he commanded, eyes watching hers, daring her to disobey.

When she faltered he pinched at the flesh of her thighs, a small yowl coming from her lips before she stroked himself over her.

Aloy groaned, but not in the way Helis took it, her sensitive flesh sparking to life as his firm heated flesh rubbed her raw nerves.

He pulsed his hips, dragging his cock between her lips and over her clit; which lightened the burning of her skin if only slightly.

“Such a good girl.” Smiling through clenched teeth he watched her work himself against her.

“What was I saying? Oh yes, making children is when your pussy” he thrust through her folds “ takes my dick” lifting her hips, he angled her higher to probe at her entrance despite her trying to push him away “and we fuck”, he looked to her eyes. Showing confusion mixed with discomfort.

“Put my dick inside of you” watching those hazel eyes widen, before he spread her thighs further apart and lightly pushed at her entrance.

She had her hand around him, feeling the stiff flesh and large pulsing veins, she swallowed hard before adhering to his demand; her eyes closing tight as she brought him forward into her. Her beaten entrance parting for him as she pushed him inside of her and never had it seemed more consensual than at this moment; her feeding himself into her, taking him inside of her and guiding the process.  
Helis breathed out as she sunk him deeper, when she removed her hand due to lack of space he grabbed it and placed it on his own ass.

“Go on,” her eyes opened again, questioning before she applied pressure and brought him deeper into herself until he was sheathed fully.

She had never been in control of the process, never felt him too much or lingered over his skin, in fact she was mainly never given the chance to touch him. She couldn’t deny loving the feel of his firm flesh in her hands, and kneaded the meat there without second thought. She was rewarded with a growl, emanating from deep within his chest.  
She wondered what that meant, did he enjoy being touched by her?  
She saw him take her other hand and place it on the same location just the other side, immediately sinking into his ass and holding him to her.

He watched her, eyes glowing just like they always did when he was deep within her.

With drawing slowly he pulled from her, never moving his eyes away, then sought her core yet again before he moved to watch them joining.

“what is this called?”

Her mind was bogged by the rush of pain, her nerves complaining yet again and she couldn’t really focus.

She stammered, eyes hooded.

Thrusting particularly hard into her, she yelped out; squeezing the flesh in her hands and earning another sharp thrust.

“what am I doing to you?”

“F-fucking me” she breathed out and he laughed richly.

“What are we doing?”  
“Fucking” she replied with more composure once he dragged fingers over her clit to ease the raw nerves. Her mind wasn’t even focused on how embarrassing the situation was.

“Sounds good coming from your mouth” Helis groaned out as he resumed his actions, placing her lower half on his lap he leaned back and dragged her with him. The shift caused her hands to release his ass and grip his hard thighs. In her propped-up state he needed only one hand to keep her pistoning on him, his other placing strokes over her clit with his thumb as the other fingers held her. She seemed to be the only one moving as her back slid continuously over the bed but when her hips met his in a sound of liquid he hadn’t moved.

He watched her pussy swallow him whole, her now shaven mound glowing beautifully with moisture and he could see every shift of skin and reddening of nerves. She was glorious around him, beautiful to watch being fucked.

She didn’t know how she always ended up this way: mouth agape, hair a tangled mess, eyes glazed over, legs spread wide, her fluid coating his member that was deep within her and her voice yelling to the heavens. The sting of pain from her over-used entrance was adding to the high, and she was loving the pain now.

“More! Please!”she yelled out, her mind foggy with the need to release around him, she didn’t care about being shy. She just wanted to cum.

This seemed to spur him on as she wasn’t usually demanding, and he became more forceful. Digging his fingers into her skin, reigniting fading bruises and lightly slapped his fingers against her clit.

The world spun, the awoken pain and pleasure from his actions threw her over the edge and she wailed with surprise as she came, her walls clenching as involuntary fluid gushed from her opening onto his lower abdomen.  
Helis fucked into her for a few seconds longer before her tightening around him was too much to bare and shot his heated cum into her. Gasping for breath he rested on his haunches as he watched the girl below him breath out a sigh, her pert breasts shifting with every breath. 

Before she could register Helis pulled from her, bent her over and brought her crotch to his face. Wide eyes took in his wet tongue gliding over her sensitive entrance and pulling from it a white substance, too shocked to make a noise she watched him release her to flop on the bed before he advanced. Prying her mouth open with his calloused fingers he shoved his tongue into her mouth and proceeded to play with hers. The white fluid tasting similar to what he had produced before, but slightly different; she wanted to gag but being weak and overly curious stopped her from doing just that and instead allowed him to kiss the fluid into her mouth.

When he pulled his tongue from her mouth, a thin line of saliva connecting the two, he grinned down at her in the most disturbing way: teeth sharp and glinting with lips pouted and sheen covered.

“Where do babies come from?”

“The white stuff? “confused she asked quickly, her voice cracking.

“Where did the cum, come out from? “he asked leisurely as he moved to lay beside her, tracing the skin of her hip with his fingers.

“Me” she replied now bashfully.

“And?”  
“You?”

“Fucking leads to cumming, cumming is?” he asked lazily, eyes hooded with exhaustion.

“where babies come from?” her mind swam, how many times had he came inside of her? Was she going to get pregnant now?

Worry lodged itself within her gut, weighted down and closed off her breathing.

She didn’t want to have his baby, she didn’t want any of that.

“Will I, get pregnant?”

He hummed, “ Probably, “smiling to himself as he shifted his hand over her stomach.

She felt it then, her heart burst within her chest and disintegrate into micro particles within her veins. She felt immediately nauseas, and before she could think to react to his words; to shout and scream or even kill him, black ink consumed her mind and she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment an kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at editing. 
> 
> Always looking for criticism. I'm not the best writer but ay. *shrug* 
> 
> Also. Looking for Beta
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
